Antes de Harry: los Merodeadores
by playthekeys
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, y Lily eran los mejores amigos. Esta es su historia, empezando en su primer año en Hogwarts. Versión traducida.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia que publico, pero no es mía. Estoy traduciendo la historia de "Before Harry: The Marauder´s Tale" escrita por Chelles, y pueden encontrar el link a su página en mi página, si la desean leer en inglés. Ojalá les guste, está MUY buena la historia!**

I. El Viaje Empieza

–Bueno, ¿ya empacaste?

–¡Sí!– exclamó James Potter, moviendo la cabeza con entusiasmo. –¿A qué hora nos vamos para King's Cross mañana, papá?

–Bueno–, dijo el Sr. Potter, con el ceño fruncido falsa concentración , –¿qué te parece a las once?

–¡El tren sale a las once!– exclamó James.

–No lo molestes, Harold,– la Sra. Potter intervino. –Vamos a salir alrededor de las nueve y media.

–Muy bien–, James estuvo de acuerdo. Una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro. –Me va gustar Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que sí!– su padre exclamó. –No vas a creer todo lo que hay que aprender. Y, harás amigos maravillosos.

James pensó en los amigos que ya tenía. Deseaba que pudieran ir a Hogwarts. Estaba particularmente triste por dejar a Danny, su mejor amigo.

–¿Por qué tan triste?– preguntó la Sra. Potter, viendo la cara caída de su hijo.

–Sólo desearía que Danny viniera, también,– dijo James en voz baja.

La Sra. Potter tomó su cara entre sus manos. –Yo sé que lo echarás de menos–, dijo. –Me gustaría que se pudiera ir contigo, también.

No mencionó que ella y su marido habían estado viendo a Danny fijamente desde que él y James se habían vuelto amigos cuando tenían seis años, intentando ver si mostraba algun tipo de magia. Sabían que sus padres eran Muggles, pero esperaban que Danny fuera un mago. James hubiera adorado ir a Hogwarts con su mejor amigo. Pero Danny no era mágico, y James iba a ir a Hogwarts sin su amigos de 5 años.

–Nadie de los de primer año tienen amigos todavía,– dijo el Sr. Potter, tomando a James del hombro. –La mitad de la diversión del primer año es hacer amigos.– Sonrió. –Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en nuestro primer año.

La Sra. Potter sonrió también. –Nos conocimos… pero no fuimos amigos hasta el tercer año.

–¿Por qué el tercer año?– preguntó James.

–Cada quien tenía a sus amigos,– dijo el Sr. Potter. –Pero en nuestro tercer año, tuvimos que trabajar juntos. Yo necesitaba un tutor en Transfiguración, y tu madre era la mejor en Transfiguración de nuestra generación.

–Y yo necesitaba ayuda en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la mejor materia de tu padre.

–Así que decidimos ayudarnos el uno al otro. Y así fue como nos llegamos a conocer.– sonrió el Sr. Potter. –Pero cuando llegamos al quinto año, estaba feliz de no tener más problemas con Transfiguración.

–Oh, tú,– dijo la Sra. Potter, haciéndole gestos con la mano.

–¿Transfiguración es difícil?– preguntó James nerviosamente.

–No realmente,– respondió la Sra. Potter.

–Pero Papá tenía problemas con esa materia.– su cara se volvió más nerviosa.

–No era mi mejor materia,– admitió el Sr. Potter. –Pero tu madre era fantástica. A veces creo que podría superar a Dumbledore,– terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Oh, Harold, ¡no le digas tales mentiras!– dijo la Sra. Potter. –Dumbledore es el mago más increíble que este mundo ha visto en siglos.

–¿Pero en verdad eras fantástica, Mamá?

–Me iba lo suficientemente bien,– dijo. –Pero creo que serás una estrella en Transfiguración, James.

–¿Por qué?

–¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo el Sr. Ollivander sobre tu varita?

–¿Es buena para transfiguración?– James se estremeció por su recuerdo del Sr. Ollivander. El anciano lo hacía sentir un poco raro.

–¡Exacto! Y tu varita no te hubiera escogido nunca si iba a reprobar en Transfiguración.

James sonrió. Le gustaba mucho su varita. Había amado el sentimiento cuando la había tomado por primera vez, y le habían sorprendido las chispas rojas y doradas que habían salido disparadas de ella cuando la tocó. Cuando la movió por primera vez, las chispas eran rojas. Le habían gustado más las chispas rojas y doradas, pero sus papás y el Sr. Ollivander estaban tan felices con las rojas que él se había puesto feliz también. Ya no podía esperar a usar su varita para magia verdadera.

–Estarás bien, James,– dijo su padre. –Te amamos, y creemos en ti. Serás un gran mago. Estamos seguros de ello.

James sonrió, y no sabía que decir.

-----------------------------------------------

James se despertó a las cinco la siguiente mañana, emocionado y asustado. ¡Hoy! ¡El primero de septiembre! ¡Hoy se iba a Hogwarts! No podía esperar a llegar, pero estaba aterrado sobre qué iba a pasar cuando lo hiciera. ¿Le iría bien en sus clases? ¿Podría saber por dónde ir? ¿Le gustaría la comida? ¿En qué Casa iba a estar? Sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor. ¿Haría nuevos amigos?

Mientras pensaba en nuevos amigos, sintió un poco de tristeza. Iba a extrañar a Danny. Le gustaría que Danny fuera un mago también. Pero Danny iba a ir una escuela secundaria diferente. Haría amigos diferentes.

James finalmente se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como si una familia de mariposas se habían metido a su estómago. Se puso su ropa Muggle favorita, así no iba a llamar la atención en la estación de tren. Su nuevo uniforme de Hogwarts estaban empacados en su baúl. Mientras pensaba en su baúl, y las cosas nuevas que contenía, su emoción le ganó a su nerviosismo.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno.

–¡Buenos días!– exclamó.

–¡Buenos días, mamá!

–Pareces emocionado,– sonrió.

–¡Lo estoy!

La sonrisa de la Sra. Potter creció. –Ven, siéntate y come un poco. No quieres estar hambriento en el tren.

–¿Hay comida en el tren?– preguntó James mientras se sentaba.

–¿Quieres que te empaque algo?

–Va a estar bien,– dijo el Sr. Potter, entrando a la cocina y a la conversación. –Te daré dinero, James. Puedes comprar comida en el tren.

Hetty, el elfo de los Potter, entró a la cocina mientras James se levantaba para tomar el jugo de la mesa. –¡El Sr. James ya esta listo!– exclamó.

–Gracias, Hetty,– dijo el Sr. Potter. –Iré a traer su baúl.

–Gracias por ayudarme, Hetty,– dijo James mientras tomaba la jarra de jugo.

–¡Hetty va a extrañar al Sr. James!– dijo la elfo.

–También te extrañaré,– respondió James.

Con estas palabras, Hetty corrió hacia James, y puso sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sorprendido, James la abrazó de regreso.

–Oh, Hetty, cálmate,– dijo la Sra. Potter. –James regresará a casa. Regresará en Navidad.

–Hetty lo va a extrañar igual,– suspiró, alejándose de James y tallándose los ojos.

James se tragó el tapón en su garganta. –Tal vez debería ir a ayudar a papá,– dijo suavemente, y salió de la cocina.

James extrañaría a su familia y su casa. Amaba a sus padres más que a nada, y adoraba a Hetty. Ella era importante para la familia, también. Había sido como una niñera para él desde que nació. Suspiró, y agitó la cabeza. Su madre tenía razón. Iba a regresar en Navidad. Eso no estaba tan lejos.

Para cuando llegó a las escaleras, vió a su baúl bajar hacia él. Saltó fuera del camino, dejando que la magia de su padre lo llevara hacia donde él estaba. El baúl cayó suavemente en frente de James, y su padre bajó unos cuantos pasos atrás de él.

–¿Se te olvidó algo– el Sr. Potter apuntó con su varita hacía el baúl ahora inmóvil. –Alo…

–No, solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda,– dijo James rápidamente.

–Oh,– el Sr. Potter dijo, bajando su varita. –No, todo está bajo control. Vamos, comamos algo antes de irnos.

En menos de una hora después, James, sus padres, y su baúl estaban listos para irse. Hetty vió con ojos llorosos como la Sra. Potter intentaba alaciar el pelo desordenado de James.

–Veamos,– dijo el Sr. Potter, mirando a su alrededor, –¿Ya tenemos todo?

–Eso creo,– contestó James.

–Bueno,– dijo su padre lentamente, –No estoy seguro.

–¿Qué falta?– preguntó James nerviosamente.

El Sr. Potter sonrió y levantó su varita. –Accio jaula.

James vió con asombro como una jaula grande llegó a su padre, quien la agarró. Adentro de la jaula había una lechuza.

–Esto es lo que falta,– dijo el Sr. Potter con una sonrisa.

–¿Para mí?– dijo James.

–Para ti,– respondió el Sr. Potter. –Tendrás que cuidarlo bien.

–¡Oh, lo haré!

–Y esperamos muchas cartas,– sonrió la Sra. Potter.

–¡Las tendrán!– prometió James, tomando la jaula de la lechuza en sus manos. –¡Muchas gracias!

–Por nada.

Sentándose en el asiento de atrás del coche de sus padres con su nueva lechuza, los miedos de James se empezaron a ir. Iba a amar Hogwarts.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo vas a llamar a la lechuza?– preguntó el Sr. Potter, viéndlo por el espejo retrovisor.

–Todavía no,– respondió James.

–Ya pensarás en algo.

Después de algún tiempo, al fin llegaron a la estación. El Sr. Potter encontró un carrito, y puso el baúl de James ahí.

–Bueno,– dijo, mirando alrededor. –A la plataforma, entonces.

–Vamos, James,– dijo la Sra. Potter. –Vamos primero, y luego tu padre puede seguirnos con el carrito.

–Está bien,– dijo James.

Mrs. Potter tomó su mano, y lo guió hacía la barrera en la pared. James sabía que tenía que cruzar la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 para llegar al andén 9 y ¾, pero su nerviosismo regresó cuando se acercaron. Sintiendo su ansiedad, su madre empezó a caminar aún más rápido.

–¡No te detengas, James!– dijo en voz baja. –¡Solo sigue caminando y estarás bien!

Su oración apenas había terminado cuando llegaron al otro lado de la pared. El Hogwarts Express de color escarlata brillaba en frente de ellos.

–¡Lo logramos!– exclamó James.

–Por supuesto que sí.

El Sr. Potter apareció junto a ellos, llevando el baúl de James y la lechuza. –Bueno, ¡aquí estamos!

James miró a su alrededor con asombro. No podía creer el número de personas que se habían juntado en la plataforma. Reconoció algunas caras de las fiestas a las que había ido, pero en su mayor parte, estaba rodeado de extraños.

–Será mejor que estés listo,– dijo el Sr. Potter, cuando el silbato del tren sonó. Empezó llevar el carrito hacia el tren. Un portero apareció para ayudar a cargar las cosas de James.

–Ten cuidado, James,– dijo la señora Potter, abrazándolo. –Asegúrate de escribir y haznos saber cómo estás.

–Vas a estar bien–, dijo el Sr. Potter, apretando los hombros de su hijo. –Cuidate.

–Lo haré–, James prometió. Se separó de sus padres, y subió al tren.

–¡Pórtate bien!– su padre lo llamó, enviándole un guiño.

James sonrió y alzó la mano para despedirse. Las mariposas se había trasladado de nuevo a su estómago. Cogió su maleta con una mano, su lechuza con la otra, y empezó a buscar un compartimiento vacío.

Cerca del final del tren, se encontró un compartimiento con un solo ocupante. El niño era más pequeño que James, y parecía muy nervioso.

–¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

–Adelante–, el otro chico respondió. Se puso de pie para ayudar a James a guardar su baúl y su búho. –¿Cuál es el nombre de tu lechuza?

James se encogió de hombros. –No tiene uno todavía. Me lo acaban de dar hoy,– Se sentó frente al otro muchacho, al notar lo cansado que estaba. –Soy James Potter.

–Remus Lupin–, dijo, extendiendo una mano. –¿En qué año estás?

–En primer año,– dijo James nerviosamente.

–Yo también–, dijo Remus, su cara mostrando una sonrisa. –¿Estás nervioso?

James asintió. –Pero estoy seguro de que estará bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, mis padres me dijeron que es genial.

–Igual los míos–, respondió Remus. Parecía un poco incómodo. –Dijeron que es un honor ir a Hogwarts.

James le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. ¿Honor? Todos iban a Hogwarts. –¿Tus padres son muggles?

–No, somos magos.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo consideran un honor? Todo el mundo va ahí.

Remus sacudió la cabeza. –Sólo los magos van. No todo el mundo.– Parecía aún más incómodo, pero se encogió de hombros. –Mis padres creen firmemente en la educación. Están realmente entusiasmado por que yo vaya.

James sonrió. –Mi papá dijo que los mejores momentos de su vida fueron en Hogwarts.

–Eso es lo que mis padres me dijeron, también,– respondió Remus, con el rostro relajado de nuevo.

Estaba haciendo un nuevo amigo. Había que tener cuidado. No podía permitir que James supiera su secreto. James era totalmente normal. Él no sería capaz de entender lo que era ser un hombre lobo. Y ciertamente no quería ser amigo de un hombre lobo. No, Remus tomaría el consejo de sus padres, y mantener su secreto.

James le miraba como esperando una respuesta a una pregunta. –Lo siento - ¿Qué?– Remus preguntó, su cara sonrojándose.

–Tee pregunté si tienes algún hermano o hermana–, repitió James, no se molestó por la mente vaga de Remus.

–No, soy hijo único–, dijo Remus con un poco de tristeza. –¿Y tú?

–Soy hijo único, también–, respondió James. –Siempre he querido tener un hermano.

–Yo también–, Remus estuvo de acuerdo. –Un hermano menor, para que yo pudiera enseñarle las cosas.

James sonrió. –Y darle una paliza cuando lo necesitase.

–Yo no creo que querría hacerle daño–, dijo Remus, pensando exactamente lo mal que podía herir a alguien.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y un muchacho de pelo oscuro y ojos claros miró hacia adentro.

–¿Están ocupados estos asientos?

James miró a Remus, sintiendo que era más su cabina, ya que había sido el primero en llegar.

–Todo tuyo–, dijo Remus, agitando su mano hacia los asientos vacíos.

–Gracias–, dijo el muchacho, comenzando a meter su baúl.

–¿Necesitas una mano?– James le preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

–Gracias–, dijo el muchacho de nuevo mientras Remus se levantaba a ayudar.

Los tres muchachos guardaron el baúl, y se sentaron de nuevo.

–Soy James Potter–, dijo James rápidamente. –Y este es Remus Lupin.

–Sirius Black,– el chico nuevo respondió. –¿Ustedes dos están en primer año, también?

–Sí–, respondieron juntos.

–Qué bueno,– Sirius sonrió. –Entonces yo no soy el único.

–¿Estás nervioso?– Preguntó James.

Sirius se rió. –Sólo de que me vayan a poner en Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha sido Slytherin durante siglos.

Los ojos de James se abrieron. –¿Pero no quieres serlo?

Sirius se rió de nuevo. –No me gusta seguir las tradiciones familiares.

–¿No se molestará tu familia?– Remus preguntó en voz baja.

–Probablemente,– Sirius dijo con una sonrisa. –Me gustaría estar en Gryffindor, la verdad.– En realidad, Hufflepuff estaría mejor que Slytherin, añadió mentalmente. Sirius odiaba la obsesión de su familia con la pureza de la sangre y las artes oscuras.

–A mí también–, dijo James. –Mis padres estaban en Gryffindor.– Miró a Sirius. –No me importa.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. –¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Qué casa quieres?

–Gryffindor,– Remus dijo sin titubear. –Mi padre estaba en Gryffindor.

–¿Y tu madre?– Sirius le preguntó.

–Ravenclaw. Pero Gryffindor suena más divertido.

–Espero que todos estemos juntos–, dijo James. –Será bueno tener amigos en la misma casa.

Remus sonrió. –Sí, lo será.– ¡Tenía amigos!

Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Amigos? Él no los conocía muy bien todavía. ¿Estaba seguro de que los quería como amigos? Por otra parte, la única gente que conocía en Hogwarts eran sus primas, Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Mientras le caía muy bien Andrómeda, ciertamente no quería tener que asociarse con Bellatrix y Narcissa, y estaba seguro de que Andrómeda pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hermanas. Debería tratar de hacer amigos - sobre todo amigos que no quisieran tener nada que ver con Slytherin. Sintió su cara deslizándose en una sonrisa. Sacó cartas de su bolsillo.

–¿Alguien quiere jugar _Exploding_ _Snap_?


	2. La Selección

II. La Selección

En el momento en que llegaron a Hogwarts, James, Remus, y Sirius estaban bien en su camino a convertirse en amigos. Cuando el tren se detuvo, recogieron sus pertenencias, ayudándose unos a otros con sus baúles. Se trasladaron hacia la salida, tratando de no tropezar con sus túnicas nuevas.

–¡Los de primer año! ¡Síganme!

James miró hacia el hombre más grande que jamás había visto. Era al menos dos veces más alto que el Sr. Potter, y tenía el pelo largo y salvaje. Una barba ocultaba la mitad inferior de su cara. Aún así, James se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

–¡Los de primer año!– llamó de nuevo. –Sólo dejen las maletas aquí, las llevarán a el castillo por ustedes.

–¿Quién es él?– Sirius preguntó en estado de shock.

–No sé–, respondió James. Remus sacudió su cabeza en silencio.

–Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid,– informó a los estudiantes. –Sólo Hagrid está bien. Voy a llevarlos a Hogwarts. Vamos a navegar allí, así que todo el mundo encuentre un barco - ¡no más de cuatro personas en cada barco!

James, Remus, y Sirius avanzaron rápidamente, y todos se sentaron en el mismo barco. Un muchacho de aspecto nervioso se acercó a ellos.

–¿Puedo acompañarlos?

–Por supuesto–, dijo James, deslizándose más cerca de Sirius. –Soy James Potter, y estos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Peter Pettigrew,– dijo nerviosamente.

Sirius tenía ganas de reírse. ¿Quién tenía miedo a decir su nombre?

Remus le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Este pobre chico parecía aún más nervioso que Remus mismo. ¿Peter ocultaba algo, también?

Los barcos comenzaron a moverse, y los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio. Después de un momento, el castillo de Hogwarts quedó a la vista. Los estudiantes perdieron el aliento en un grito colectivo. Era una vista impresionante, con sus torres y torretas, y las luces brillantes en cada ventana.

Los barcos se detuvieron, y Hagrid les introdujo en el interior del castillo. Una mujer de aspecto severo se reunió con ellos en el vestíbulo.

–Bienvenidos a Hogwarts–, sonrió. –Yo soy la profesora McGonagall. Por favor, esperen un momento. Una vez que el resto de los estudiantes estén sentados, la selección va a comenzar.

James se dio cuenta de que incluso cuando sonreía, la Profesora McGonagall de alguna manera todavía parecía estricta. Iba a ser una maestra difícil de engañar. Tendría que trabajar duro en su clase, cualquiera que fuera.

La Profesora McGonagall salió de la habitación por un momento, y susurrus nerviosos estallaron en la habitaciónn. Todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado acerca de la Selección. Cuando reapareció McGonagall, la sala de inmediato se quedó en silencio.

–Es hora–, dijo. –Síganme, por favor.

Entraron al Gran Salón, donde todos los estudiantes más grandes estaban esperando. Los estudiantes estaban sentados en las cuatro mesas de Casas, mientras que el personal se sentaba en una mesa larga, en la parte delantera de la habitación. James miró hacia arriba, y vio a las estrellas que brillaban desde el techo encantado.

McGonagall organizó a los estudiantes, y luego colocó un banco sosteniendo un sombrero muy viejo - el Sombrero Seleccionador - en frente de ellos. Comenzó a cantar las cualidades de las cuatro casas. James escuchó con atención, aún más convencido de que él quería estar en Gryffindor. Slytherin sonaba horrible - ¿por qué alguien querría ir allí?

La Profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los estudiantes de una larga lista, por orden alfabético. James suspiró. Odiaba el orden alfabético. Se tardaba una eternidad para llegar a Potter.

Sirius, sin embargo, fue uno de los primeros que llamaron. Marchó hasta el banco con una mirada resuelta en su rostro. Se sentó, en espera de la profesora McGonagall para colocar el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Lo último que vio antes de que el sombrero cayera sobre sus ojos fue a su prima, Bellatrix. Ella lo miraba desde su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, con los ojos entornados. Sirius frunció el ceño, pero luego el Sombrero bloqueó su visión, y ella desapareció.

–Bueno, bueno,– El sombrero zumbó en su oído, –vamos a ver. Contamos con una larga herencia de rasgos de Slytherin, pero un deseo - un valor de - luchar contra ellos... Que toma una osada para estar seguro. .. y también hay una lealtad feroz. A mí me parece que perteneces a ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius se sentía eufórico cuando el sombrero gritó la última palabra a la sala. La Profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cara sonriente. ¡Estaba en Gryffindor! Mientras se dirigía a su mesa de Casa, en medio de los vítores de su casa nueva, miró desafiante a su prima. Los ojos de Bellatrix se redujeron a una mirada feroz.

Sirius sonrió aún más para molestarla, pero sintió un poco de miedo. ¿Qué le dirían sus padres? Su alivio inicial y la emoción se disipó por un momento, pero volvió en plena medida, cuando se sentó, y sus compañeros de casa empezaron a presentarse.

James estaba encantado por Sirius. También estaba emocionado por sí mismo - si estaba Gryffindor, él tendría un amigo. No escuchó a varios estudiantes que habían sido seleccionados mientras sus pensamientos vagaban. ¿Qué tipo de cosas podían él y Sirius hacer juntos si ambos estaban en Gryffindor? Esperaba que Remus estuviera allí, también. Miró a Sirius de nuevo. Ciertamente, parecía como en casa en la mesa de Gryffindor. Alejó su atención de Sirius, que estaba charlando con los otros Gryffindors y miró de nuevo la selección. Miró hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para escuchar el siguiente nombre.

–¡Evans, Lily!– Llamó la Profesora McGonagall.

James observó a una hermosa niña dirigirse hacia el frente. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo, y sorprendentes y brillantes ojos verdes. Parecía que estaba decidida a no tener miedo. En cuanto James la vio, cambió de parecer. Lily Evans no era bonita - ella era hermosa.

James se volvió hacia Remus. –Wow–, murmuró.

Remus miró de James a Lily y de regreso. Se echó a reír. –¿Por qué no esperas hasta que la conoscas?– susurró.

James meneó la cabeza, evidentemente en un estado de confusión. Remus rió otra vez.

El sombrero puso a Lily en Gryffindor. James sintió que su corazón saltaba. Si pudiera estar con ella. . .

James estaba parado entre Remus y Peter, cada vez más y más nervioso. Su único consuelo era que ambos parecían aún más nerviosos que él. Finalmente, llamaron a Remus.

–No pienses en nada,– Remus murmuró para sí mismo. El Sombrero conocía su trabajo. Sería el lugar donde él pertenecía. Se sentó, y dejó McGonagall pusiera el sombrero en su cabeza.

–¡Oh!– El Sombrero dijo en voz baja. –Para haber superado tanto... Sí, no hay duda... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Aliviado, Remus se quitó el Sombrero, y se apresuró a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó junto a Sirius, quien le sonrió.

–Parece que ambos tuvimos nuestro deseo, ¿eh?– Sirius dijo. –Ahora sólo tenemos que ver si Potter lo logra.

–Espero que sí–, respondió Remus. James le caía muy bien. Su abierta y amistosa disposición era de alguna manera muy calmante.

James esperó con un grupo cada vez menor de personas. Peter fue llamado. Mientras James lo veía alejarse, se sentía muy solo. No era que contara a Peter como un amigo, de verdad, pero era la última persona en ser Seleccionado cuyo nombre James sabía.

Peter estaba visiblemente temblando cuando el Sombrero cayó sobre sus ojos. Contuvo la respiración esperando a que lo Seleccionara.

–Hm...– el Sombrero murmuró en su oído. –¿Dónde ponerte? Puedo ver una cierta lealtad... Siempre un rasgo importante. Y hay coraje... Sí, supongo que tendrá que ser ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Peter sonrió mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Sus padres estarían muy orgullosos. Su padre había pasado las últimas semanas del verano expresando su preocupación por que su hijo fuera Seleccionado en Hufflepuff. Él no perdió tiempo en decirle a Peter que estaría muy decepcionado si eso pasaba. Sin embargo, Gryffindor. . . Sí, su padre estaría orgulloso. Peter se sentó junto a Remus, sonriendo.

–¡Potter, James!

James respiró hondo, y se acercó al banco. La profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero en su cabeza, apagando las luces y sonidos de la Gran Sala.

–Oh, sí–, murmuró el Sombrero. –Sí, esto no es nada difícil... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Eufórico, James saltó del taburete mientras se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. Le entregó el sombrero a McGonagall, y casi corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó entre Sirius y un estudiante que nunca había conocido.

–¿Pueden creerlo?– James exclamó. –¡Todos lo logramos!

Otros estudiantes comenzaron a inclinarse para presentarse, y James felizmente los saludó. Le encantaba conocer gente nueva. Ahora que él tenía amigos, tenía incluso más confianza en sí mismo. Iba a amar a Hogwarts.

–¡Snape, Severus!

Sirius picó a James. –Mira a éste,– se rió entre dientes.

James se alejó de su conversación con uno de tercer año, y miró al muchacho caminando hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Severus Snape tenía un rostro pálido, cabello oscuro y grasiento. Sus ojos tenían una expresión odioso, casi superior que James tuvo el repentino impulso de eliminarla de su cara.

–¿Quién se cree que es?– murmuró a Sirius.

–Es posible que tengamos que bajar a ese tipo un poco,– Sirius sonrió.

James sonrió también. Estaba más que dispuesto a unir fuerzas con Sirius - su nuevo amigo. –¿Te sabes algún hechizo bueno?

–Muchos.

Los dos muchachos sonrieron con saña mientras observaban a Severus esperar la decisión del Sombrero. Finalmente, lo colocó en Slytherin.

–Oh, como si no hubiéramos visto esa venir–, dijo Sirius. –¿Viste la mirada en su cara?

–Sí, sin duda piensa mucho de sí mismo–, respondió James. –Definitivamente necesitamos bajar a ese tipo un poco.

Los últimos estudiantes fueron Seleccionados, y la profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el taburete de la sala. El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

–¡Bienvenidos!– , dijo con una sonrisa radiante, extendiendo sus manos a fin de incluir a todos. –¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! Para aquellos ustedes que no me conocen, soy el profesor Dumbledore.

–¿Quién no conoce a Dumbledore?– Sirius murmuró.

–Shhh–, una niña de quinto año silbó. –Nadie habla mientras Dumbledore está hablando.

–Tú estás hablando,– Sirius respondió en voz baja. James apretó el puño a su boca para no reírse. Sirius vió la expresión, y le dio una sonrisa.

–Un poco de información antes de comenzar la fiesta,– dijo Dumbledore. –Todos los estudiantes deben recordar que el Bosque Prohibido es, de hecho, sólo eso. Ningún estudiante debe entrar a menos que estén acompañados por un profesor. Además, por favor recuerden que la magia no se va a utilizar en los pasillos entre clase y clase. Una lista completa de todos los objetos prohibidos se publica fuera de la oficina del Sr. Filch, si alguno de ustedes quiere leerlo.

– Las audiciones para los equipos de Quidditch de Casas serán el próximo viernes. Todos los estudiantes que desean jugar en sus equipos pueden recibir más información con los capitanes del equipo, que estarán en las salas comunes para responder a las preguntas esta semana. Recuerden, solamente los estudiantes de segundo año o más pueden jugar.

James suspiró. Le gustaba volar más que nada, y quería desesperadamente poder jugar. El año próximo, pensó para sí mismo. El próximo año, sería la estrella del equipo.

–Y ahora,– Dumbledore continuó, –¡que la fiesta comience!

Los platos delante de ellos por arte de magia se llenaron. Sirius, James y Remus intercambiaron una sonrisa, y comenzaron a llenar sus platos. James estaba realmente comenzando a sentir que estaba en casa.


	3. La Amistad Comienza

III. La Amistad Comienza

–Los de primer año de Gryffindor, ¡síganmme!

La fiesta estaba terminando. James levantó la mirada para ver quién había emitido la llamada a seguir. Un muchacho alto y una niña estaban alrededor de la mitad de la mesa, hablándole a todos los de primer año. James paró, y se unió al grupo arrastrando hacia ellos. Tanto el niño y la niña tenían insignias de prefectos en sus uniformes, y ambos estaban sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora a los estudiantes reuniéndose alrededor de ellos.

–Soy Adam Martin, y esta es Minnie Clarke,– dijo el niño. –Somos los prefectos de quinto año, y vamos a mostrarles el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Vamos a llevarlos esta noche por la ruta más directa, son libres para explorar por su cuenta y encontrar otras rutas.

–Hay que tener cuidado de cómo se vayan,– Minnie agregó. –A veces las puertas no se abrirán para ustedes a menos que se lo pidan, a veces las escaleras cambian de posición, y hay un truco de algunos escalones que pueden hacerlos hundirse. Quédense con nosotros, y todo irá bien.

–¡Vámonos!– Adam llamó. –¡Todo el mundo sígame, y no se queden atrás!

Minnie esperó a que los estudiantes pasaran, y cerraba la marcha, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran juntos. Ella sonrió al grupo de niñas de primer año, todas las cuales parecían aterrorizadas.

–No te preocupes–, les dijo con dulzura. –Todo va a estar bien. Van a amar a Hogwarts.

James volvió a mirar a Minnie, y su mirada se posó sobre Lily Evans de nuevo. Definitivamente, era la chica más hermosa que había visto. Tendría que encontrar una manera de hablar con ella.

Iniciaron su recorrido alrededor del castillo hasta que James estaba seguro de que nunca iba a encontrar su camino de regreso a la Gran Sala. Por último, se detuvieron frente a un retrato de una mujer gorda en un vestido de color rosa.

–Esta es la Señora Gorda–, Adam les informó. –Ella cuida la torre de Gryffindor, y sólo los dejará entrar con la contraseña.

La Señora Gorda les sonrió. –¿Tuviste un buen verano, Adam?

–Ha sido fantástico–, respondió Adam. Se volvió a los estudiantes. –La contraseña es 'valoroso".

La Señora Gorda volvió a sonreír, y se abrió, revelando la sala común de Gryffindor. Adam llevó a los estudiantes, y se puso en el centro de la sala, esperando a que todos entraran. Una vez que Minnie había subido a través del agujero del retrato, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, volvió a sonreír.

–Esta es la sala común. Aquí es donde ustedes pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo en las noches. Por esta noche, probablemente sería mejor que ustedes subieran a su dormitorio y comenzaran a desempacar. Estoy seguro de que todos están agotados.

–Les darán sus horarios en el desayuno de mañana–, dijo Minnie. –La profesora McGonagall, la maestra de Transfiguración, es nuestra jefa de la Casa, y siempre nos los da–. Se volvió hacia las niñas. –Señoritas, si pudieran seguirme, les voy a enseñar a su dormitorio.

–Y señores, por favor, síganme–, dijo Adam, indicando una puerta.

Una vez que los niños estaban subiendo la escalera de caracol detrás de él, Adam se volvió a ellos de nuevo. –Sólo un aviso, no traten de subir a los dormitorios de las niñas. Las escaleras se aplanan, y se deslizarán derecho hacia abajo.– Sonrió. –Aprendí eso de la manera difícil.

Sirius se volvió a James con una sonrisa. –¿Puedes creer que este lugar?

James le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aquí estamos–, Adam anunció, deteniéndose frente a una puerta que decía "Primer Año". –Bienvenido a su casa hasta junio. Mañana por la mañana, Minnie y yo queremos verlos a todos ustedes en la sala común para caminar a desayunar juntos. Por lo tanto, lleguen a las siete y media, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches, caballeros.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se abrieron camino en su habitación. Camas con dosel estaban en un semi-círculo, junto con armarios, cómodas, mesitas de noche. El equipaje de los niños estaba junto a las camas. James se acercó a su baúl, y lo abrió.

–Supongo que deberíamos empezar a desempacar.

Los otros niños se acercaron a sus propios baúles, y los abrieron también.

–Peter, cuéntenos acerca de ti,– dijo Sirius, mientras guardardaban sus pertenencias.

–¿Qué quieren saber?– Peter les preguntó nervioso.

Sirius sonrió con incredulidad. –Peter, hombre, cálmate. Sólo tienes que decirnos acerca de tu familia o lo que sea. No tienes que tener tanto miedo de nosotros, ¿sabes? No vamos a morder.

Remus tiró la pila de ropa que llevaba, y se inclinó rápidamente a recogerlos.

–¡Cuidado!– James llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación. –¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No, lo tengo–, respondió Remus, acomodándose, su cara ligeramente enrojecida.

–De todos modos, Peter,– Sirius insistió.

Peter se encogió de hombros y miró a Remus y James, como pidiendo ayuda. –Bueno, yo soy hijo único,– dijo, –de una familia de sangre pura.– Sirius frunció el ceño. –¿Acaso eso le importa a tu familia? ¿Ser de sangre pura?

Peter se encogió de hombros. –Mis padres no dicen mucho al respecto. Quiero decir, somos lo que somos, ¿verdad? No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

–Bueno, me gustaría–, dijo Sirius. –No me gusta lo loca que está mi familia por ser de sangre pura. Ojalá que no lo fuera.

–Todos lo somos, ¿no?– James le preguntó, mirando a Remus. …¿No dijiste que tus padres son magos?

–Sí–, respondió Remus. Se preguntó si todavía contaba como un pura sangre con su condición. –Pero estoy de acuerdo con Sirius. No es que mi familia esté obsesionada sobre eso o algo, pero realmente creo que todo el énfasis en eso es ridículo. ¿No?

–Sí, probablemente tengas razón–, dijo James estando de acuerdo. –Mis padres casi nunca lo mencionan. Son amigos con magos que no son de pura sangre igual que con los que sí.

– Mis padres no–, dijo Sirius oscuramente.

La conversación se ponía un poco pesada para James. –Oigan, ¿ustedes juegan Quidditch?

–No–, dijo Remus. –Me encanta ver, pero yo no juego.

–No,– Sirius, dijo. –Soy fan, por supuesto, pero nunca he ido más allá de las carreras de mi hermano y yo en el patio en escoba.

–Yo no juego bien–, dijo Peter, pareciendo tomar valor de las confesiones de los otros dos niños. –¿Y tú, James?

–Sí–, dijo James con una pizca de orgullo en su voz. –Desería que los de primer año pudieran entrar a los equipos de Casa. Me encantaría jugar.

–¿Oh, tú juegas?– Peter dijo con admiración. –¡Ojalá yo pudiera!

–Te puedo enseñar, si quieres,– James ofreció. –A cualquiera de ustedes, de verdad.

–Podemos jugar un poco, si quieres,– Sirius dijo, mirando a Peter con una expresión extraña. ¿Tan fácil era impresionar a este muchacho?

–Puede ser difícil sin escobas,– Remus señaló.

–Bueno, tenemos que tomar lecciones de vuelo–, dijo James. –Estoy seguro de que podemos hablar con nuestro instructor de vuelo acerca de pedir prestado unas escobas para jugar. Vamos a decirle que queremos mantenernos en forma para que podamos probar el año que viene–. Hizo una pausa. –¡Y tal vez todos podríamos!

Remus rió. –Creo que voy a dejar el atletismo para ti, Potter. Pero voy a estar en todos los partidos para apoyarte.

–¿En qué posición juegas?– Sirius le preguntó.

–Cazador–, James respondió sin vacilar. –Mi padre fue guardián, pero cada vez que jugamos juntos, me las arreglaba para anotar. Me encantaría ser un cazador.

–Wow–, dijo Peter. –Eso está muy bien, James.

James le sonrió. –Si realmente quieren aprender, Peter, me encantaría enseñarte a jugar"

–¡Me encantaría!– Exclamó Peter.

–Hecho. Ya veremos lo que podemos hacer–. James se volvió a Sirius y Remus. –¿Ustedes quieren participar en esta aventura?

Sirius se rió de su elección de las palabras. –Claro, ¿por qué no? Te veremos probar que tan buen cazador eres. Miró a Remus. –¿Lupin?

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Me uniré, también.

–Perfecto–, dijo James, radiante.

-----------------

–Muy bien, chicas, aquí estamos–, dijo Minnie, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas de primer año. –Ahora, Adam y yo queremos que todos ustedes nos vean a las siete y media en la sala común por la mañana. Vamos a mostrarles cómo volver al Gran Salón para el desayuno. ¿Está bien?

Todas las niñas asintieron.

–Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana a las siete y media,– Minnie sonrió. –Buenas noches, señoritas.

Las cuatro niñas miraron a su alrededor, viendo las cuatro camas con dosel, los armarios, los baúles, las mesitas de noche, y las ventanas con bordes lo suficientemente grandes como para sentarse. Lily se dirigió a las otras chicas, sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a llevarse bien con ellas? –Bueno, ya han puesto los baúles junto a nuestras camas –, una de las chicas habló. –Así que supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por averiguar quién duerme dónde–. Ella sonrió, y quitó un mechón de pelo oscuro de sus ojos igualmente oscuros. –Mi nombre es Dana Morgan. ¿Cuáles son los suyos?

–Olivia Alexander,– la chica a su lado dijo. Era pequeña y delgada, con pelo rubio y ojos azules. Tenía una mirada de duende.

–Lily Evans,– dijo Lily a su vez.

–Kathleen O'Connor,– dijo la última chica con acento irlandés. Se volvió a Lily. –Estaba segura de que serías irlandesa, con tu cabello–, sonrió.–Pero tu acento me dice que no lo eres. "

–No, no lo soy–, dijo Lily. –Mi madre es irlandesa, pero ella no ha vivido allí desde que era una niña.

–¿Es una bruja?– Kathleen preguntó.

Era la pregunta que Lily había estado temiendo. Ella respiró hondo. –No, mis padres no son magos,– dijo rápidamente.

Dana sonrió. –Eres nacida de muggles, ¿entonces? Así es mi papá. Mi mamá es una bruja, sin embargo. No estoy muy seguro de lo que eso me hace.

–Mestiza–, Kathleen respondió. –Por lo menos, creo yo. Yo soy mitad y mitad. Mi mamá es una bruja, pero la de mi padre es muggle. ¿Y tú, Olivia?

–Soy pura sangre–, dijo Olivia.

–Somos un poco de todo, entonces, ¿no?– Dana sonrió.

Olivia se encogió de hombros. –No veo qué diferencia hace. Quiero decir, obviamente, todos podemos hacer el trabajo, ¿verdad?

Lily se mordió el labio. –Espero que sí.

–Vas a estar bien–, dijo Dana. –Mi papá es un gran mago, y él es nacido de muggles.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, pero la mirada nerviosa no dejaba sus ojos.– ¿No han hecho hechizos antes?

–Probablemente no más de lo que tú has hecho–, dijo Kathleen.

–¡Yo nunca he hecho magia!– Lily exclamó. –¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que los magos existían hasta que llegó mi carta!

Dana sonrió. –Pero tú has hecho magia antes. Debiste haber hecho. Si no, nunca habrías recibido una carta.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo podría hacer magia sin saberlo?

–Todas lo hemos hecho–, dijo Olivia. –Una vez, cuando yo estaba muy enojada con mi hermano, hice que su juguete preferido explotara. Nunca lo toqué ni nada, simplemente sucedió. Mi mamá estaba muy molesta conmigo. Lo arregló y todo, pero no me dieron postres para una semana.– Sonrió tímidamente.

–Una vez, hice que la maleta de mi papá volara sobre la casa,– dijo Dana. –Tenía que salir para un viaje de negocios el día después de Navidad, y yo no quería que se fuera.

–Yo he hecho el diario de mi hermana desaparecer–, dijo Kathleen. –Mi hermano me dijo que estaba escribiendo cosas malas acerca de mí en él, y la próxima vez que escribiera algo, nadie en la familia podría encontrarlo... Ni siquiera yo.

–Vamos, Lily, estoy segura de que has hecho cosas así–, dijo Dana.

Lily pensó por un momento. –Una vez, mi hermana no me prestó una de sus blusas. Ella es mayor que yo, así que era demasiado grande para mí, de verdad, pero me encantaba de todos modos. Yo quería llevarla a un picnic de la escuela. No la iba a usar hasta que se la pedí prestada. El día antes de la comida campestre incluso se la probó, presumiendo delante de mí. Pero luego, al día siguiente era demasiado pequeña para ella, pero a mi me quedaba perfectamente– . Ella sonrió, sus ojos verdes iluminándose. –¿Es magia?

–Eso parece,– Dana se echó a reír. –¡Felicidades, Lily, eres una bruja igual que nosotras!

Lily sonrió aún más. –Supongo que lo soy, ¿no?

–Por supuesto que sí–, respondió Olivia. –¿Qué estarías haciendo aquí si no?– Ella empezó a sacar ropa de su baúl. –¿Ustedes siguen Quidditch en absoluto?

Lily sacudió la cabeza en confusión. –¿Qué es el Quidditch? Recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore hablaba de equipos de Casas, pero no tenía idea a lo que quería llegar.

–Es un juego–, explicó Olivia. –Se juega sobre escobas. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo, un guardián, dos golpeadores, tres cazadores, y un buscador.

–¿Qué hacen?– Lily preguntó con interés. Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa.

Olivia empezó a explicarle las reglas del Quidditch a Lily, mientras que Kathleen y Dana siguieron desempaquetar sus baúles. Cuando finalmente Olivia se detuvo, Kathleen se rió.

–Bien dicho,– dijo. –¿Eres muy fan, Olivia?

–Me encanta–, dijo Olivia, para nada desalentada por las burlas de Kathleen. –Quiero jugar para el equipo de la Casa.

–¿Es un juego de niñas?– Preguntó Lily.

–Juegan niñas y niños.

–Oh, ¿así que hay equipos de chicos y equipo de niñas?

–No–, dijo Olivia, confusa. –Todos ellos juegan en el mismo equipo.

–¡Oh!– Lily dijo con sorpresa. Nunca había visto deportes mixtos fuera de una clase de educación física.

Olivia sonrió. –Vas a tener que venir a ver un partido conmigo, Lily– Se volvió hacia las otras chicas. –Todos ustedes deberían venir.

–¡Oh, nunca me pierdo un juego de Quidditch!– Kathleen sonrió. –¡Mi hermano me desconocería!

–Sí, soy fan,– Dana sonrió.

–¡Excelente!– Olivia sonrió. –¡Iremos todas juntas!

–Bueno, ahora que eso está arreglado... ¿Cuáles son las clases que más ganas tienen de tomar?– Kathleen preguntó mientras colgaba su uniforme en su armario.

–Pociones–, dijo Dana a la vez. –Me encanta la idea de todo lo que puedes hacer con una poción.

Olivia sacudió la cabeza. –Hay que esperar demasiado tiempo para que esté listo. Estoy muy entusiasmado por Transformaciones y Encantos.

Lily asintió. –Estoy de acuerdo con Olivia. Eso suena divertido para mí–. Sonrió. –Creo que esos son mi idea de la magia. Ya sabes, las clases que requieren una varita mágica, donde se pueda ver instantáneamente los resultados de tu trabajo.

Kathleen asintió. –Realmente no estoy segura de qué estoy más entusiasmada. Todas ellas, supongo.

Dana se echó a reír. –Vamos a tener que volver a esta al final de la semana.

A la mañana siguiente, los Gryffindor de primer año llegaron por a la sala común a las siete y media. Adam y Minnie les estaban esperando, sonriendo.

–¿Están todos aquí?–Preguntó Adam, contando cabezas. –¡Perfecto! ¿Están listo para su primer día de clases?

Minnie sonrió mientras miraba las caras nerviosas. –Yo diría que están tan listos como podrían estar, Adam. ¿Nos vamos?

–Después de ti,– dijo Adam, apuntando la puerta con su mano y haciendo una reverencia hacia Minnie. Ella se rió, y guió a todos hacia el hoyo del retrato.

–Los vamos a llevar de la misma forma en la que los trajimos anoche,– dijo Minnie, caminando de reversa para que pudiera hablar con los alumnos. –De esa forma podrán recordarlo la siguiente vez.

El grupo de primer año siguió a Minnie a la Gran Sala. Esta vez, James puso más atención a sus alrededores, y saludó alegremente a las pinturas que lo saludaban. Lily se asustó la primera vez que vio esto, y volteó a ver rápidamente la siguiente pintura.

–¡Hola!– dijo su ocupante con una sonrisa. –¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts!

Lily jadeó. –Hola,– dijo nerviosamente.

Olivia rió. –Tenemos mucho que enseñarte, Lily.

Llegaron a la Gran Sala, y Minnie los llevó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los de primer año se establecieron en un extremo de la mesa.

–Bueno, aquí estamos–, dijo Adam alegremente, aplaudiendo. –¡Tengan todos un buen día!

–Nos vemos por el castillo,– Minnie añadió.

Los dos prefectos se alejaron para unirse a su grupo de amigos, dejando a los de primer año sintiéndose bastante solos. Sirius cogió su tenedor.

–Coman–, alentó a los demás. –Va a ser un largo tiempo hasta el almuerzo."

El resto de los de primer año siguió su consejo, y comenzaron a comer su desayuno. Mientras estaban comiendo, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia la mesa.

–Aquí están sus horarios–, dijo, dando a cada uno de ellos pergaminos idénticos. –Nos veremos pronto.

Mientras se alejaba, James miró su horario. Sí iban a verla pronto - Transformaciones era su primera clase del día. Sintió que su corazón se elevaba. Si el Sr. Ollivander y su varita tenían razón, le encantaría Transformaciones. Sonriendo, se dirigió a sus amigos.

–¿Transormaiones primero, entonces?– sonrió

–¿Qué, ya la has tomado?– Sirius se rió.

–No–, James frunció el ceño. –Era la materia favorita de mi mamá, y ella me dijo que me gustaría.

Remus levantó la vista de su agenda. –Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es después–, comentó. Tenía muchas ganas de tomar esa clase. Tal vez podría aprender a lidiar con su. . . problema.

–Estoy emocionado por esa–, dijo Sirius, sus rasgos iluminándose.

Una campana sonó, recordandole a los estudiantes que tenían que ir a sus clases.

–Vamos, vamos–, dijo James con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie.

El grupo caminó junto alrededor del castillo, tratando de encontrar la sala de Transformaciones. Se las arreglaron para encontrarla justo antes de que sonara la campana, y se deslizaron en sus asirntos. James y Sirius se sentaron en la misma mesa, con Remus y Peter detrás de ellos. Lily y Dana estaban sentados a la mesa junto a James y Sirius.

La Profesora McGonagall se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala, y les dio una mirada severa.

–Las Transformaciones son una tarea difícil, una rama potencialmente peligrosa de la magia–, dijo. –No toleraré mala conducta o falta de atención en mis clases. Si tienen un problema con eso, les aconsejo que encuentren otra clase para tomar.

James había estado correcto en su evaluación inicial de la profesora. Aun así, la parte de "potencialmente peligrosa" lo había dejado intrigado. Le iba a gustar Transformaciones.

La Profesora McGonagall golpeó la pizarra con su varita, y comenzó a tomar notas sobre el proceso de las transformaciones. Sirius le dio a James una mirada de aburrimiento, y James apartó la vista rápidamente para mantenerse la risa.

–Muy bien–, la profesora McGonagall dijo al fin. –Las varitas afuera, por favor.– Sacó una caja de cerillas de su escritorio, y le dio una a cada alumno. –Vamos a convertir nuestras cerillas en agujas. Pongan atención–. Movió su varita hacia el cerillo, diciendo el encantamiento. La clase comenzó a murmurar mientras levantó la aguja.

–Muy bien, ahora quiero verlos intentar–. Comenzó a caminar por el salón de clases, viendo a los estudiantes intentar el hechizo.

James sacó su varita, respiró hondo y trató de convertir su cerillo en una aguja. Y lo intentó. Y lo intentó. Por último, en su cuarto intento, su cerillo se transformó en una aguja. James jadeó.

–¡Mira!– exclamó, señalando.

–Bien hecho–, dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

–¡Sr. Potter!– Exclamó la profesora McGonagall. Cruzó la sala rápidamente, y se apoderó de su aguja. –Mire, todo el mundo, ¡el Sr. Potter lo ha hecho!– Levantó la aguja para que la clase la pudiera ver. –¿Ven cómo sus propiedades han cambiado?– puso la aguja sobre la mesa, y la cambió de nuevo a un cerillos. –Bueno, vamos a verlo hacerlo de nuevo.

James produjo otra aguja en su primer intento. Miró a la profesora McGonagall, radiante. Peter, que estaba de pie para ver por encima de las cabezas de James y de Sirius, estalló en aplausos.

–Bien hecho, Sr. Potter,– dijo la profesora McGonagall, dándole una sonrisa rara. –Bien hecho–.

Sin dejar de sonreír, James volvió a Sirius, que ahora tenía un aspecto determinado en su rostro.

–Voy a hacerlo, también–, dijo.

–Vamos a ver, entonces,– dijo James.

Después de dos intentos más, Sirius consiguió convertir su cerillo en una aguja.

–¡Lo hice!– exclamó.

La Profesora McGonagall se abalanzó sobre la mesa otra vez, y volvió a transformar la aguja de Sirius de nuevo en un cerillo. Al igual que James, fue capaz de transformarla rápidamente de nuevo.

–Bien hecho, Sr. Black,– dijo la profesora McGonagall. –Puedo ver que a los dos les irá muy bien en mi clase.

James sonrió. Miró a través del pasillo para ver si Lily había estado observando. Ella miraba a su cerillo con una mirada de total concentración. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, James desvió la mirada.

–¡Profesora!

James volvió su mirada hacia Lily, mientras que Sirius volvió a mirar a Remus. Ambos estaban sosteniendo agujas con júbilo, y llamando a la Profesora McGonagall. La profesora se vió bastante complacida mientras revisaba a los dos, y Peter aplaudía de nuevo.

–Parece que tenemos un poco de competencia,– Sirius sonrió.

-----------

Dentro de las primeras semanas de escuela, James, Sirius, Remus y Lily estaban liderando su clase. La materia más fuerte de James era Transformaciones, mientras que Sirius era la estrella en pociones. Remus parecía estar kilómetros más adelantado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Lily era por mucho la más talentosa de Encantamientos. Las otras chicas de Gryffindor también eran muy buenas, pero Peter tendía a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Los chicos se habían ofrecido a ayudarle, pero James y Sirius rápidamente se arrepintieron de su generosidad. Sólo Remus nunca perdió la paciencia con él.

–No sé cómo hacerlo–, dijo James, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Remus en la sala común. Acababa de regresar de tutoría con Peter en la biblioteca.

–Bonito pelo,– Remus sonrió.

James levantó su mano para tocar su pelo. Siempre había sido desordenado, no importaba lo que él o su madre le hicieran, pero ahora estaba completamente hacia arriba, como resultado de James atravesándolo con sus manos en frustración.

–Mira, James,– Remus comenzó, –Peter no es tan inteligente como tú.

–O tú–, interrumpió James. –No seas modesto, Remus.

Remus ignoró su comentario. –No todos podemos ser buenos en todo. Algunas personas necesitan más ayuda que otros. Me alegro de que pueda ayudar a Peter.

–Estoy contento de que puedo ayudar–, dijo James rápidamente. – Sólo me gustaría que entendiera un poco más rápido.

Remus suspiró, convencido de que sus palabras no habían ayudado a cambiar la actitud de su amigo.

–¿Dónde está Peter?– , preguntó.

–Él y Sirius se quedaron en la biblioteca para repasar algunas notas de Pociones–, respondió James. –Estoy seguro de que volverán pronto.

Remus asintió. James tenía la paciencia de un santo en comparación con la capacidad de Sirius para tolerar la falta de conocimientos de Peter. Impaciente por naturaleza, Sirius generalmente renunciaba a Peter dentro de quince minutos.

En ese preciso momento, el agujero de retrato se abrió, y Peter y Sirius caminaron a través de él. Ambos parecían un poco disgustados mientras se dirigían hacia donde James y Remus donde estaban sentados.

–Bonito pelo,– Sirius dijo sarcásticamente, sentándose junto a James.

James se encogió de hombros. –No se a poner nada mejor.

Remus sonrió. –¿Cómo estuvo la estudiada?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada feroz. –Oh, genial,– respondió.

Peter juntó las manos. –Miren, se que ustedes deben odiar ser mis tutores. Lo puedo hacer todo sólo si ustedes prefieren no molestarse.

Sirius sintió un poco de esperanza, pero Remus la apagó inmediatamente.

–No seas tonto,– dijo. –No nos importa ayudarte.

–Sí, seamos honestos, Peter,– dijo James. –Necesitas nuestra ayuda. Aparte, creo que nos ayuda que repasemos todo contigo. Así nosotros nos lo aprendemos mejor, también.

Remus y Sirius miraron a James con cara de asombro. Remus estaba impresionado. Quizá sus palabras habían hecho cambiar la actitud de James. Sirius se veía como si estuviera entre admiración y enojo. No entendía cómo James y Remus podían ser tan paciente con Peter, y a veces deseaba que pudiera ser así. Pero al mismo tiempo, James y Remus lo habían atado a ayudar a Peter indefinidamente.

El agujero del retrato se abrió de nuevo, y Lily y Dana entraron, hablando y riendo. James subió su mirada justo a tiempo para verlas entrar. Tan pronto como sus ojos vieron a Lily, subió su mano para tratar de alaciar su pelo. Sirius, sorprendido por el cambio de opinión de James sobre su pelo, subió la mirada para ver qué estaban viendo los ojos de su amigo. Sus propios ojos se posaron en Lily y Dana. Volteó de las niñas a James sin poder creerlo.

James brincó como si hubiera salido de un sueño. –¿Qué dijiste?

–¿Cuál de las dos te tenía intentando arreglar tu pelo imposible? ¿Lily o Dana?

James se sonrojó. –No te preocupes por eso.

Remus estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a Sirius y Peter sobre la reacción de James hacia Lily el día de la Selección, pero algo lo detuvo. La mirada en los ojos de James dejaba muy claro que no quería que Sirius supiera sobre su gusto por Lily todavía.

–Vamos, ahora, dinos,– presionó Sirius.

–No, no es nada… Sólo que no quiero que nadie se le quede viendo a mi pelo como si fuera un monstruo de circo.

–Si eso fuera verdad, te hubieras rapado hace años,– se rió Sirius. –¿Qué sucede, James? Vamos, ¡Remus y Peter también quieren saber!

–Déjalo en paz,– dijo Remus silenciosamente.

Sirius lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

–Yo le creo a James, – dijo simplemente Remus.

–No veo por qué,– respondió Sirius. –Nunca le había importado la atención antes.

Remus agitó la cabeza. –Es su problema, no el tuyo.

–¡Gracias por hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí!– interrumpió James. Estaba agradecido con Remus por guardar su secreto, pero le gustaría que no hicieran las referencias en tercera persona sobre él.

James no podía explicar por qué no quería que Sirius supiera de sus sentimientos por Lily Evans. Por el momento, esta muy feliz con la idea de que nadie más que Remus supiera. Realmente, estaría más feliz si nadie supiera, pero eso había sido su culpa. Debía de haber controlado su reacción mejor en la Selección.

Tal vez la mayor amenaza de todas era que sus sentimientos llegaran a Lily misma. No estaba listo para que ella supiera. Un mago pequeño y flaco, que su pelo tenía mente propia nunca la iba a impresionar. No, él iba a esperar. Tal vez algún día sería un gran mago, alguien que mereciera a Lily. Tendría que llegar a ese punto, y se aseguraría que Lily supiera lo que él podía hacer.


	4. Ausencia e Infatuación

IV. Ausencia e Infatuación

–No se los dijiste.

Remus levantó la vista de su libro. –¿Decirle qué a quién?

James se sentó en su cama, frente a Remus, que estaba acostado en la suya. –No se los dijiste a Sirius y Peter acerca de mi - cómo - qué - sobre Lily. ¿Por qué?

Remus cerró el libro, y tirando de él mismo a una posición sentada. –Tú no querías que ellos supieran–, dijo como si fuera la más simple lógica en el mundo. Frunció el ceño. –Pero yo no entiendo por qué no querías que supieran.

James se encogió de hombros. –No quiero que Lily se entere. Cuanta más gente sabe, es más probable que llegue a ella.

–¿No confías en Sirius y Peter?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero en la sala común, con todas esas personas... Cualquiera podía escuchar.

–Les deberías decir. Ellos se enojarán si lo escuchan de alguien más.

–¿Alguien más lo sabe?– James exclamó.

–No que yo sepa. No le he dicho a nadie–, dijo Remus casi desafiante.

–Por supuesto–, dijo James en voz baja. –Lo siento, Remus. Yo no quería acusarte–. -Suspiró. –Por favor, Remus, no les digas. No estoy listo para que sepan.

Remus lanzó un suspiro por su cuenta. –Muy bien. Si es lo que quieres.

–Gracias–, dijo James en serio. –Confío en ti, Remus. Yo sé que vas a mantener su promesa.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, su cara igual de seria. –Lo haré, James. Tú sabes que lo haré.

***

–¿Cómo van en el ensayo de Flitwick?– Sirius preguntó en el desayuno.

–Hecho–, respondió Remus. –Lo terminé anoche.

James parecía escandalizado. –¡No lo tenemos que entregar hasta dentro de dos días! ¿Por qué lo hiciste tan temprano?

–¿Por qué hacerlo hasta el último minuto?– Remus replicó.

–¡James!– Peter se sentó junto a James. Su respiración era dificultosa, como si hubiera corrido a la Gran Sala. –¡Las lecciones de vuelo son hoy!

–¿De veras?– James sonrió. –¡Excelente!

–¿Y me ayudarás a aprender a volar?

–Por supuesto–, dijo James feliz. –Dije que lo haría, ¿no? ¿Cuándo son las lecciones?

–Después de la comida. Estamos con los Slytherin.

Sirius se rió. –¡Brillante! Vamos a poder ver a ese tonto de Snape en una escoba. Espero que sus manos grasientas puedan aguantar.

James se rió con él. –Oh, esto podría ser más divertido de lo que pensaba."

Remus frunció el ceño. –¿Qué te ha hecho a ti Snape?

–¿Lo conoces?– James preguntó.

–Si…

–Con eso basta,– sonrió Sirius.

Peter se echó a reír, pero Remus frunció el ceño de nuevo. Apartó la vista de sus amigos, estudiando su libro de Transformaciones abierto sin verlo. Si James, Sirius, y Peter eran asi de crueles con Snape sin ninguna buena razón, ¿qué dirían si se enteraran de él? Eso nunca podría suceder. Nunca diría ni una palabra.

Adam se les acercó con una sonrisa. –Hola, muchachos.

–Hola, Adam.

–¿Cómo va todo?

–Genial–,James sonrió.

–Perfecto,– Sirius sonrió.

–Es bueno escuchar eso–, respondió Adam. –Mira, Remus, Dumbledore quiere verte durante el almuerzo de hoy.

–¿Por qué?– Sirius le preguntó.

Adam frunció el ceño. –No recuerdo que tu nombre fuera Remus. Estoy seguro de que no es de tu incumbencia–. Se volvió a Remus. –De todos modos, Remus, McGonagall me dijo que te lo hiciera saber.

–Gracias–, dijo Remus débilmente. Estaba seguro de que sabía de qué se trataba, pero no había manera de que les dijera a sus nuevos amigos. Suspiró suavemente. La luna llena - su primera luna llena en Hogwarts – estaba a sólo tres días de distancia.

Remus se negó a ir a la mesa de Gryffindor con los otros niños para el almuerzo. Más bien, se fue a la mesa de profesores, donde la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada sola.

–Profesora, estoy buscando a el profesor Dumbledore,– dijo.

McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas .–Cierto, señor Lupin. Lo llevaré a su oficina.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, y la siguió fuera de el Gran Salón.

–Sabes, he estado muy satisfecha con su progreso este año–, dijo.

Remus sonrió levemente. –Gracias.

–Va a ser un mago excelente–, continuó. –Mientras pueda hacer frente a ciertas presiones.

Remus asintió en silencio. Él había estado lidiando con "ciertas presiones" desde la edad de seis años.

Llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore. McGonagall dio la contraseña, y la gárgola que la cuidaba cobró vida, revelando una escalera mecánica. McGonagall introdujo Remus, luego subió detrás de él. Por fin, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, que estaba abierta.

–Ah, señor Lupin,– Dumbledore sonrió, dejando su asiento detrás de su escritorio. –Por favor, siéntese. Usted, también, Minerva.– Acercó una silla para él, y se sentó frente a Remus. –Señor Lupin, esta es la Señora Pomfrey,– dijo, indicando al cuarto ocupante de la habitación. –Ella es la enfermera de la escuela.

Remus asintió cortésmente. Él había visto a la Señora Pomfrey antes, pero no sabía su nombre o puesto.

–Estoy seguro que usted sabe por qué está aquí,– dijo Dumbledore, apoyando sus largos dedos juntos.

Remus asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. –Sólo faltan unos días para la luna llena.

–Correcto–, dijo Dumbledore. –Ahora, como le dije a usted y a sus padres durante nuestra reunión durante el verano, ciertas precauciones deben tomarse para garantizar la seguridad de los otros estudiantes.

La expresión de Remus se volvió dolorosa. Odiaba que todo el mundo pensaba que él era un peligro para los demás, y odiaba aún más cuando tenía que admitir que era verdad.

–Hemos tomado medidas para asegurar que usted y los demás estarán a salvo–, Dumbledore continuó. –Ven aquí.

Remus siguió a Dumbledore a la ventana. Dumbledore señaló un árbol a poca distancia del castillo.

–¿Ves ese árbol?

–Sí, señor.

–Se llama el Sauce Boxeador. Sus ramas se moverán para atacar a cualquiera que se acerque lo suficiente para que se sienta amenazado. Lo hemos sembrado este año para proteger el túnel secreto que conduce a un edificio donde se puede transformar. El edificio está asilado y usted estará solo, por lo que no debería haber ningún peligro.

–¿Cómo voy a pasar más allá de las ramas?

–Hay un nudo en la base del árbol. Si usted lo presiona, las ramas se congelan.

–Ya veo.

–La profesora McGonagall llegará a la Torre de Gryffindor a recogerlo en la noche de la luna llena de cada mes a las cinco. Ella lo acompañará al exterior, donde la Señora Pomfrey se reunirá con usted. Ella lo acompañará al Sauce, y lo traerá de vuelta al castillo en la mañana. Usted, por supuesto, será excusado de sus clases el día después de la luna llena.

–Sólo la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, y yo sabemos de este plan. Los otros maestros saben de su particular desafío, por supuesto, y que estamos tratando con ello de manera segura. No quiero que la gente sepa más de lo necesario.

Remus asintió. –No le voy a decir a nadie, profesor.

Dumbledore sonrió. –La profesora McGonagall me dice que le está yendo muy bien en sus clases.

–Estoy tratando, señor.

–Como usted nos ha mostrado. Le pido que demuestre ese mismo tipo de dedicación en el trato con sus circunstancias. Se le ha dado una maldición que debe superar. Su mente es lo suficientemente fuerte–. Hizo una pausa, y estudió al joven por encima de sus gafas de luna. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue en voz baja, con compasión y preocupación en su voz. –Buena suerte, Remus.

-------

Remus se saltó el resto del período de almuerzo. No quería que sus amigos lo bombardearan con preguntas que no podía contestar. En lugar de regresar a la Gran Sala, se fue a la biblioteca, donde pretendía leer. Estava realmente ocupado en inventar una historia creíble para decirle a sus amigos.

–Espero que Remus esté bien–, dijo Pedro, mientras los tres chicos caminaban al campo de Quidditch para sus lecciones de vuelo.

–Estoy seguro de que está bien–, dijo James vagamente. Su mente ya estaba surcando en el aire en una escoba.

–Bueno, vamos a verlo en clase,– Sirius dijo. –Podemos preguntarle al respecto después.

Llegaron al campo antes que nadie. Las escobas estaban alineadas en el césped, en espera de ser voladas. James sintió a la emoción correr a través de él.

–Vamos, queremos tener escobas decentes–, dijo.

Remus apareció en el último momento posible, y tomó la escoba que Sirius llevaba para él.

–¿Qué…?– Sirius comenzó.

–¡Señoras y señores, su atención, por favor!– dijo el Profesor Aves, el instructor de vuelo y asesor de Quidditch.

–Shhh–, advirtió James.

El Profesor Aves les mostró la manera correcta de montar y agarrar la escoba. James estaba prácticamente saltando de emoción e impaciencia. Él quería volar, no para sostener la escoba. Luego miró a Peter, que estaba junto a él.

–Peter, cuidado–, murmuró. –Si te agarras así, vas a caer.

–¿Qué debo hacer?–preguntó nervioso.

–Debes…aquí, mira.– James empezó a ajustar el apretón de Peter, con la esperanza de salvar a su amigo de la vergüenza de ser corregido en frente de la clase. El Profesor Aves se aseguraba de dejar a la clase saber quién estaba haciendo lo equivocado.

–Oye–, murmuró Sirius, aplastando el hombro de James, –Snape es el siguiente.

James se volvió de Peter para ver a Snape. El Profesor Aves le decía que arreglara su control antes de que se cayera de la escoba.

–He estado haciéndolo así desde hace años, señor,– dijo Snape en tono desafiante. –Y no me he caído todavía.

–Bueno, ¡pues lo harás!– Aves ladró. –¡Haga lo que le digo, Sr. Snape!

James y Sirius intercambiaron sonrisas malas y satisfechas.

Por fin, se les instruyó que se elevaran. James se fue más alto y rápido que nadie. Mientras el profesor Aves les mostraba diferentes maniobras, James las realizaba con él. Peter lo miró con admiración, Sirius, divertido, y Remus con preocupación. Sin embargo, el James hubo una reacción realmente interés en que se Lily. Para su sorpresa, ella tenía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Bajó más cerca de ella, y ella lo miró.

–Presumido–, murmuró.

El corazón de James cayó incluso más rápido que su escoba mientras aterrizaba con el resto de la clase. Después de bajar de su escoba, se unió a sus amigos.

–¿Por qué tan triste?– Sirius le preguntó, mirando el rostro abatido de James.

–Sí, James, ¡estuviste genial!– Exclamó Peter.

–Mira,– Sirius comenzó, –Sé que Snape no se cayó, pero habrá otras clases. ¡Vamos a tener muchas oportunidades para reírnos de él!

James forzó una sonrisa, sus ojos aún en Lily. –Claro.

Remus miró a James y luego a Lily, y supuso lo que estaba sucediendo. James quería impresionar a Lily, pero Lily no estaba impresionada. Suspiró. –Mira, James, ¿no querías preguntar si nos podían prestar escobas para practicar?

–¡Oh, sí!– James se iluminó al instante. –Vamos, vamos a hablar con Aves.

Con James a la cabeza, los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a donde el profesor Aves estaba recogiendo sus escobas. James miró a sus amigos, que le dieron sonrisas alentadoras.

–¿Er… Profesor?

–¿Sí?– El Profesor Aves levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

–Er… queríamos ver si podríamos sacar algunas escobas para practicar. Queremos probar para el equipo de Quidditch, el próximo año, y queremos estar en forma...– James se calló, dudando.

–Yo no creo que sea necesario que usted practicara, Sr. Potter,– dijo el profesor con frialdad. –Mi respuesta es no.

La mandíbula de James cayó. –¿Qué?

–Le dije que no–, repitió Aves. –Es obvio que no necesita la práctica. Tal vez si usted quiere ayudar a sus amigos, puede hacerlo en clase, en lugar de presumir.

James sintió su mandíbula, caer abierta de nuevo. Remus, dándose cuenta de James era incapaz de hablar, se hizo cargo de lo demás.

–Gracias, profesor–, dijo. –Vamos, James.– Él y Sirius prácticamente arrastraron a su amigo lejos de ahí, los dos sorprendidos por su decepción. Evidentemente habían subestimado cuánto le gustaba volar a James.

–Me llamó un presumido,– James murmuró. –Al igual que Lily.

De repente, todo estuvo claro para Remus. La reacción de James a la proclamación de Aves tenía muy poco que ver con lo que el profesor le había dicho, pero todo que ver con lo que Lily había dicho. Echando una mirada a Sirius, Remus estaba seguro de que no era el único que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Una luz de entendimiento apareció en la cara de Sirius.

–Ahora nunca conseguiré lograr esta cosa de volar abajo,– Peter se quejó, regresando a los otros tres chicos de vuelta a su dilema actual.

Un indicio de una sonrisa flotó en el rostro de James. –¿Conseguir lograr volando hacia abajo?– , repitió. –Creo que hemos encontrado el problema, Peter. Quieres ir para arriba cuando vuelas.

Peter frunció el ceño en confusión, pero Sirius se rió.

–No le hagas caso a Potter–, dijo. –Vas a estar bien, Peter. Tengo un plan.

–Ooh,– James sonrió. –Esto va a ser bueno.

Remus miró a Sirius y luego a James. Ahora había una cosa más para ponerse nervioso.

–Entonces, ¿qué quería Dumbledore?

–¿Qué?– Remus preguntó nervioso, con la esperanza de ganar más tiempo.

–¿Qué quería Dumbledore?– Sirius repitió mientras los niños se dirigían a la Gran Sala para la cena.

–Oh–, dijo Remus rápidamente, recordando la historia que había inventado. –Me dijo que mi madre está enferma, y tengo que ir a visitarla.

Los rostros de los tres niños de inmediato mostraron preocupación.

–¿Está realmente tan enferma?– James le preguntó en voz baja.

–Eso dijeron.– Remus se sentía terrible por mentirle a sus amigos, pero no podía decir la verdad. Aparte del hecho de que iba a perder a sus amigos si sabían, le había prometido a Dumbledore que no iba a decirle a nadie lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Cuándo te vas?– Peter le preguntó.

– El viernes por la noche–, respondió Remus. –La profesora McGonagall va a venir a buscarme. Vuelvo el domingo, supongo.

–¿Te vas a ir todo el fin de semana?– Sirius le preguntó consternado.

James le lanzó una mirada. –Sirius, su madre está enferma–, dijo entre dientes.

–Cierto. Lo siento, Remus– Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Bueno, sólo tendremos que hacer mi plan antes.

–¿Qué plan es ese?

–Mi plan para obtener escobas–. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron con la misma ilusión. –¿Y cómo propones que recuperemos dichas escobas?

Sirius y Remus se rieron de la declaración de James. Peter parecía confundido por un momento, y luego se unió a la risa. Sirius no estaba seguro de que Peter era lento para entender, o se estaba riendo, porque ellos también.

–Está bien,– Sirius dijo por último. –Propongo que tomemos prestadas las escobas.

Remus sacudió la cabeza. –Aves ya dijo que no.

–Aves no necesita saber que las hemos tomado.

–¿Quieres que las robemos?– Remus preguntó nervioso.

–Remus, Remus. Dije tomar prestado no robar.

–Vamos a devolverlas–, dijo James, rápidamente entendiendo. –Una vez que hayamos volado un poco, por supuesto.

–Bueno, vamos a ver si lo entiendo–, dijo Remus. –Vamos a robar cuatro escobas, para volar, luego devolverlas… ¿todo sin ser atrapados?

–Esa es la idea,– Sirius, dijo alegremente.

James sonrió. –¡Excelente, Sirius! ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mientras Sirius hablaba, Remus se puso más y más nervioso. Para cuando Sirius había esbozado el plan completo de principio a fin, tanto él como James llevaba sonrisas idénticos.

–¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo?– Preguntó James.

–Esta noche,– Sirius respondió con prontitud.

–¿Esta noche?– Remus exclamó. –¿Por qué lo haríamos esta noche?

–No hay momento como ahora–, dijo James con entusiasmo.

–¿Pero que tal si necesitan las escobas esta noche?– Remus preguntó, decidido a ser la voz de la razón.

–No las necesitarán– Sirius, dijo con confianza. –Ya he comprobado el horario. No hay lecciones de vuelo o práctica de Quidditch hasta el viernes por la tarde. Ahora, el viernes habría sido mi primera opción, pero vamos a moverlo a esta noche.

–¿Por qué el viernes?– preguntó Peter.

–Ya que las lecciones de vuelo y las prácticas hayan terminado, nadie va a querer usar las escobas de nuevo.– Sirius sonrió. –Pero hoy en la noche servirá igual.

–Vamos a tener que esperar hasta que anochezca,– dijo James sabiamente, como si rompiera las reglas todos los días. –No queremos que nos vean.

***

–¿Cuándo podemos ir?

–Peter, para,– susurró James. –Sólo intenta concentrarte en este trabajo.

Peter le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

–Lo sé, preferiría no hacer Transformaciones también,– coincidió James. –Pero si hablamos mucho, nos van a sacar de la biblioteca.

–¿Por qué no nos podíamos quedar en la sala común con Sirius y Remus?

–Sería muy obvio si todos nos fuéramos juntos.– James sentía que había repasado ese tema cincuenta veces. Y ahora estás de acuerdo, Peter, pensó. Coincide conmigo, como lo hiciste todas las otras veces.

–¿Pero por qué sería obvio?– protestó Peter.

Los ojos de James se abrieron con sorpresa. Peter nunca protestaba. –¿A qué te refieres?

–Siempre salimos juntos. ¿Por qué sería obvio que haríamos algo si salimos todos juntos?

James lo miró con asombro. –¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó de nuevo, incapaz de poder decir algo más.

–¿No crees que es más obvio si solo Sirius y Remus están ahí? ¿No será raro que no estemos todos juntos?

James lo miró, boquiabierto. ¿Peter estaba sugiriendo algo para su plan? ¿Sugerencias que tenían sentido?

–Peter, – dijo finalmente débilmente, –¿por qué no dijiste esto antes?

Peter se encogió de hombros. –Pensé que tú y Sirius lo tenían bajo control. Actuaban como si no necesitaran mi ayuda.

Mientras James seguía tratando de formular una respuesta, Sirius y Remus entraron a la biblioteca. Los dos giraron su cuello, buscando a sus amigos.

–Aquí,– susurró James, moviendo sus brazos para atraer su atención.

Sirius lo vio, y le pegó a Remus, apuntando en su dirección. Remus levantó la mirada, y les sonrió. Los dos chicos cruzaron la habitación y se sentaron en la mesa de James y Peter.

–¿Están listos?– preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa

–Absolutamente,– respondió James, feliz de ser liberado de hablar con Peter. –¿Tú?

–Sí,– dijo Sirius. Remus asintió, pero se veía evasivo.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?– preguntó James. Miró a Peter. –Peter cree que sería menos obvio si vamos todos juntos. La gente está acostumbrada a vernos juntos, así que sería sospechoso si nos fuéramos separados.

–¿Peter dijo eso?– preguntó Sirius, viendo a James y luego a Peter como si estuviera pensando en si debería creer que la idead en verdad había venido do Peter.

–Sí,– dijo James firmemente. –Y creo que tiene sentido.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que James había dicho.

–Estoy de acuerdo–, Remus dijo en voz baja, pero con confianza.

Sirius y James lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Remus estaba de acuerdo?

–¿Estás de acuerdo?– Sirius le preguntó con sorpresa.

James miró de Remus a Peter, atónito. La primera vez que Peter se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba - para el beneficio del grupo - y luego Remus estaba de acuerdo con romper las reglas? A pesar de que no había dicho una palabra para argumentar en contra de su plan, James y Sirius sabían que Remus había estado desaprobando en silencio todo el día. Ahora, al parecer, había tenido un cambio de opinión.

–Sí–, dijo Remus, esta vez con más convicción. –Estoy de acuerdo.

–¿De veras?– James le preguntó, obviamente todavía recuperándose de las sorpresas de la noche.

–En serio–, reiteró Remus. –Mira, no me gusta la idea de nosotros robando cosas...

–¡Tomando prestadas!– Sirius interrumpió.

–... Pero me gusta la idea de que nos atrapen aún menos,– Remus terminó, haciendo caso omiso de Sirius. –Cuanto más podamos hacer para aumentar nuestras posibilidades salirnos con la nuestra, mejor.

–¡Ese es el espíritu!– Sirius dijo con entusiasmo.

Desafortunadamente, habló en voz bastante alta, y los sacaron rápidamente de la biblioteca. James y Peter reunieron sus libros y notas de Transformaciones, y los metieron en sus bolsas.

–¿Qué debemos hacer con esto?– James le preguntó mientras izaba su bolsa al hombro.

–Llevenlo de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor,– Sirius, dijo rápidamente. –De esa manera podemos salir juntos, para reducir la sospecha–, concluyó, mirando a Peter y Remus.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los cuatro muchachos salían de la sala común. James volvió a mirar a Lily, que estaba charlando con su amiga Olivia, antes de seguir a Peter a través del agujero del retrato. Sirius, que estaba detrás de él, notó la molestia luchando contra el afecto en su rostro.

–Así que es Lily, ¿entonces?– preguntó mientras James salía de la sala común.

James se detuvo y se volvió tan rápidamente que Sirius se topó con él. –¿Cómo lo sabes?– Ni siquiera pensó en protestar o eludir la cuestión.

–Es bastante obvio,– Sirius sonrió, cerrando el agujero del retrato detrás de ellos.

–¿De veras?

–Lo adiviné, ¿no?

–¿Van a venir?– Remus llamó. Él y Peter estaban varios metros por delante de ellos.

–Sí, ya vamos–, dijo Sirius, agitando sus manos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. –Vamos, James.

–Espera–. James aún estaba pegado a su lugar.

–¿Qué?– Sirius le preguntó, deteniéndose.

James se acercó a él. –No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

Sirius se rió. –Vamos, Potter, que nos están esperando.– Empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

James se apresuró para alcanzarlos. –¡Espera, estoy hablando en serio!

Esta vez, los tres muchachos se volvieron a mirarlo.

–¿En serio de qué?– Peter le preguntó.

–¿No le dirás a nadie?– James imploró, haciendo caso omiso de Peter.

–¿Estás hablando de Lily?– Peter le preguntó.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– James exclamó, su cara que fue de blanca a roja. Se volteó para hacer frente a Remus con los ojos brillantes. –¡Lo prometiste!

–James, yo nunca les dije.

–Lo supuse –, dijo Peter. –Vamos, James, es bastante obvio. Siempre la estás mirando, esperando a ver qué piensa de lo que has hecho...– Se calló, viendo que los otros tres chicos lo miraban con asombro. –¿Qué?

Remus se recuperó primero. –Creo que nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo atento que eres.

Peter asintió. –Oh, me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. –Estás lleno de sorpresas hoy.

James finalmente encontró su voz. –Ninguno de ustedes va a decir nada, ¿verdad?

–Tienes mi palabra–, respondió Remus. –Mi promesa sigue en pie.

–No voy a decir nada,– Peter prometió, con su cara mostrando orgullo y emoción de ser incluido e importante.

–Si eso significa tanto para ti,– Sirius, dijo. –Aunque no veo por qué. No he visto a la sangresucia mostrar algún interés en ti.

James y Remus se sobresaltaron tanto como si les hubieran dado una bofetada, y los ojos de Peter se abrieron.

–¿Qué?– Sirius preguntó. –No es como si fuera un secreto que a ella no le gusta. Ella cree que es un presumido, ¡por el amor de Dios!

–No, Sirius, no es eso,– dijo James. –Es que… no puedes ir por ahí diciendo esa palabra, amigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Sangresucia?

–Sirius, eso es un nombre horrible,– Remus dijo en voz baja. –No se puede utilizar de esa manera.

Sirius frunció el ceño. –¿De veras?

–¿No sabías?– Remus preguntó en la misma voz suave.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –Todos en mi familia lo usan...– Sus ojos se oscurecieron. –Bueno, eso es justo ahí. Si todos en mi familia lo utilizan, me habría dado cuenta de lo horrible que es.– Suspiró. –Nunca me oirán usándolo otra vez. Se los prometo. Y prometo no decirle a Lily, James. O a cualquier otra persona, si eso te hace feliz.– Él sonrió, pensando en cuánto le molestaría a su familia saber que su amigo, un sangre pura, estaba saliendo con una niña nacida de muggles,. –Y les deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Espero que ella se enamore perdidamente de ti, y se casen y tengan doce hijos.

James lo miró con recelo. –¿Estás bien?

–Nunca he estado mejor–. Sirius comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de nuevo. –Vamos, vamos a buscar las escobas antes de que alguien más lo haga.

–Sí, muchas personas quieren robar escobas y volarlas en medio de la noche–, murmuró Remus con sarcasmo.

James se rió. –Uno nunca sabe, Remus. Alguien podría estar tan inspirado como Sirius, y tener la misma brillante idea.

–Vamos,– Sirius, dijo de nuevo. –Mantenga sus voces abajo, ustedes dos. Es después del toque de queda.

–¿Desde cuándo?– Peter le preguntó, mirando su reloj.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el reloj que pasaban intervino, alertando la hora de retraso. James, Remus y Peter saltron, y Sirius sonrió.

–Yo puedo decir la hora, Pettigrew. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un camino de regreso al campo de Quidditch. No podemos ir a la vista de todos.

Se paseaban por el castillo, en busca de "atajos", como James los llamó. Ninguno de ellos realmente les ahorró tiempo, pero varias vueltas si los salvaron de ser cachados por profesores que caminaban patrullando los pasillos. Por último, lograron salir del castillo.

–Vamos, tenemos que ser rápidos,– Sirius murmuró, mientras se lanzaban desde la cubierta de un árbol a otro en el camino hacia el campo. Miró hacia el cielo, donde la luna colgaba, casi llena. –Si la luna no estuviera tan brillante, esto sería mucho mejor.

Remus temblando como él, también, levantó la vista.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Quidditch, donde se guardaban las escobas. James intentó abrir la puerta, pero se negó a moverse.

–Está cerrada–, afirmó.

–Gracias, capitán obvio–, respondió Sirius con sarcasmo. –Honestamente, uno pensaría que nunca habían visto una varita antes. Muévanse.… Empujó James fuera de su camino, sacando su varita. –Alohomora.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la oficina de Quidditch. Remus, James y Peter miraron a Sirius.

–¿Qué?– , preguntó. –¿Nunca habían visto ese hechizo?– Cogió su pecho en estado de shock simulado. –¡Y me dijeron que provenían de familias de magos!

Remus sacudió la cabeza. –Simplemente no puedo creer que no tengan un encanto más fuerte para bloquear la puerta. Es decir, cualquiera puede meterse.

–Como estamos a punto de hacer. Vamos,– dijo James, pasando por encima del umbral. Hizo una línea de escobas, y comenzó a seleccionar las mejores para utilizar.

Los otros muchachos lo siguieron, mirando por encima de las escobas para ellos mismos. Sirius y Remus seleccionaron las suyas, pero Peter esperó a James para que le entregara una escoba.

–¿Estamos listos?– James lea preguntó, mirando para asegurarse de que todo el mundo tuviera una escoba.

–Eso parece–, dijo Remus.

–Bien–, dijo Sirius. –Vamos antes de que alguien note que la puerta está abierta.

–Créeme, creo que es más probable que alguien note cuatro niños volando alrededor del campo de Quidditch que una puerta abierta–, dijo Remus.

–¡No estropees la diversión!– Sirius se rió. –Vamos.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Caminaron la corta distancia al campo, donde James repasó los puntos más importantes sobre volar con Peter. Mientras hablaba, Sirius se montó en su escoba.

–¡Vamos, Remus, vamos a mostrarle James que sabemos lo que estamos haciendo!– Se elevó, disparándose al aire.

Remus suspiró y luego arrancó, alcanzándolo rápidamente.

–¡Oye, eres bueno!– Sirius exclamó.

–¡Sólo estoy demostrando que sé lo que estoy haciendo!– Remus replicó.

Sirius se rió. –¿Estás viendo, Potter? ¡Lupin y podemos volar tan bien como tú!

–¡No lo creo!– Gritó James. –Vamos, Peter, vamos.

–No creo que esté listo.

–Sí lo estás. Vas a estar bien. Y si te metes en problemas, te ayudamos.– Se elevando, dejando a Peter ninguna otra opción mas que seguir.

Los cuatro chicos recorrieron el terreno de juego, haciendo carreras, y tratando diferentes trucos. Por último, incluso Peter había dominado los fundamentos del vuelo.

–Será mejor que entremos–, dijo James al final. –Si nos quedamos dormidos en Historia de la Magia por la mañana, todo el mundo sabrá que hemos estado haciendo algo.

–No seríamos los primeros en quedarnos dormidos en Historia de la Magia,–Sirius dijo con una sonrisa.

–No, James tiene razón–, dijo Remus. –Es muy tarde.

–Oh, está bien, tú ganas–, admitió Sirius.

Volvieron a tierra, y regresaron a la oficina de Quidditch con sus escobas. Para ponerlas exactamente donde habían estado, asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Sirius volvió a cerrar la puerta al salir, y comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo.

Una vez dentro, se lanzaron a través de los pasillos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomaron como muchos de los "atajos" que recordaran, y encontraron unos cuantos más. Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde la Señora Gorda les dio una mirada de reprobación.

–¿Y dónde hemos estado?– preguntó, con el ceño fruncido hacia ellos.

–Valeroso–, respondió James alegremente.

Ella frunció el ceño, y se abrió para que pudieran entrar.

–¡Lo logramos– Sirius-exclamó al entrar en la sala común. Sonrió, viéndose muy orgulloso de todos ellos. –¡Travesura realizada!

Remus lo miró fijamente. –Tuvimos suerte.

–No me arruines el momento, Lupin,– Sirius respondió. –Y ni siquiera trates de decirme que no fue divertido.

Remus sonrió sin poder quejarse. –Sí, fue divertido.

–Y te distrajo de lo de tu madre, ¿no?– James sonrió.

La cara de Remus cayó. James tenía razón. Se había olvidado de su "madre", mientras que estaban ocupados rompiendo las reglas. Pero ahora los pensamientos de todo lo que le esperaba en la noche del viernes volvió con toda su fuerza.

–Lo siento–, dijo James rápidamente. –No debí haber sacado el tema.

–No, está bien. Tengo que lidiar con ello, ¿no?– Remus suspiró. –Tenemos que ir a la cama.

Se abrieron paso hasta su dormitorio en silencio. Remus se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero esperó hasta que todos estuvieran en la cama.

–He decidido algo–, dijo al fin.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó James.

Remus respiró hondo. –Saben que no me gusta romper las reglas. Pero yo realmente me divertó esta noche. Y me hizo distraerme de... cosas. Por lo tanto, valió la pena el riesgo. Y yo estoy listo para las próxima aventura.

Los ojos de Sirius tomaron un brillo. –¿Así que habrá más aventuras, entonces?

–Oh, no nos vamos a quedar en una aventura–, declaró James. –Eso fue demasiado divertido.

–¡Y nos salimos con la nuestra!– Peter dijo. –¡No puedo esperar para la siguiente!

–Vamos a tener que empezar a planificar,– Sirius sonrió.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. Era maravilloso ser incluido.

***

James, Sirius, y Peter estaban sentados en la sala común con Remus, esperando a que McGonagall viniera por él. Remus jugueteaba con las correas de la mochila.

–Sabe, ustedes no tienen que esperarme. Si hay algo que prefieran hacer, siéntase libres.

–No, nos quedaremos–, respondió James. –Yo no tengo nada más que hacer.

Sirius se rió. –Simplemente está enojado porque Lily no lo saludó hoy.

–¿Te pregunté tu opinión?– James dijo malhumorado.

–Tienes que superarlo, amigo,– Sirius dijo. –Ella nunca te dice hola.

–Tienes que admitir, estás luchando una batalla perdida–, dijo Remus.

James suspiró. –No es tan fácil. No puedo darme por vencido.

La Profesora McGonagall apareció en la sala común. –Señor Lupin, ¿está listo para irse?

–Sí, profesor.– Remus se puso de pie, levantando la bolsa. –Los veré el domingo."

–Dile a tu mamá que se sienta mejor,– dijo James.

–Buena suerte,– Sirius dijo solemnemente.

–Buen viaje–, añadió Peter.

Remus le dio las gracias. –Adiós, entonces.

La Profesora McGonagall esperó hasta que estuvieran en la sala antes de hablar. –¿Usted les dijo que su madre está enferma?

–Sí. Tenía que tener una razón para desaparecer.

Ella asintió. –Esa es una historia que puede utilizar de nuevo, sabe. Muy inteligente, señor Lupin.

Remus asintió. No estaba muy dispuesto a conversar, y estaba agradecido de que McGonagall no volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron afuera, donde la señora Pomfrey estaba esperando, con un palo largo en sus manos.

–Aquí es donde lo dejo–, dijo McGonagall. –Buena suerte, señor Lupin.

–Gracias.

–Por aquí,– la Señora Pomfrey dijo, guiando a Remus lejos del castillo. –¿Hay algo que podamos conseguir para hacer esto más cómodo?

–Nada se me ocurre,– admitió Remus. –No hay mucho que pueda hacer que sea más cómodo, ¿no?

–Nada de lo que hemos oído antes,– la señora Pomfrey dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. –Pero vamos a seguir buscando.

Remus asintió.

Llegaron al Sauce, que inmediatamente comenzó a azotar sus ramas, tratando de mantenerlos lejos. La señora Pomfrey utilizó su bastón para congelar el árbol, y guió a Remus a la entrada del túnel. Era casi imposible de detectar a menos que supieras exactamente dónde buscar.

–Vamos–, dijo, liderando el camino por el túnel.

Al final del túnel, Remus podía ver una mancha de luz. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que era la entrada de una casa. La señora Pomfrey salió del túnel en una sala de estar amueblada.

–Bienvenido a su casa por una noche al mes–, dijo.

–¿Dónde estamos?– Remus preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

–Una casa en las afueras de Hogsmeade,– la señora Pomfrey respondió. –Nadie vive lo suficientemente cerca como para preocuparse, y Dumbledore ordenó que las ventanas y puertas fueran enrejadas. Nadie puede entrar.

–¿Hay un encanto de bloqueo en ellas?

–Las más fuertes que Dumbledore pudo producir.

Remus asintió. –Bien.

–Creo que hemos pensado en todo. Es su casa. Recuerde que si hay algo que necesite, nos los deje saber a uno de nosotros.

Remus asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. Él asintió con la cabeza tanto que estaba empezando a sentir que su cabeza estaba permanentemente moviéndose. –Gracias, señora Pomfrey.

–No es nada, querido. Te veré en la mañana.

Y con eso, desapareció por el túnel, dejando a Remus solo. Suspiró, y dejó su bolsa en la silla más cercana.

–Siéntase como en casa–, murmuró. –Sí, vaya casa. Ventanas tapiadas y puertas para que nadie pueda verme.– Se miró las manos. Todavía eran humanas, pero no por mucho tiempo, estaba seguro. –La gente te teme, Remus. Nadie quiere estar cerca de ti durante la luna llena… ni el resto del tiempo, si saben lo que eres. Supéralo.

La luna, que había ido en aumento en el cielo, salió de detrás de una nube. Barras de luz aparecieron en la habitación, golpeando a Remus. Su último pensamiento antes de que se transformara agradecía que tenía amigos a quienes volver a cuando todo hubieras terminado. Luego el dolor se hizo cargo de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en su peor pesadilla propia y miedo. Estaba solo para tratar con el monstruo en el que se había convertido.


	5. Desventura

V. Desventura

Remus volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor en la noche del domingo. La señora Pomfrey lo había encontrado en su casa en la mañana del sábado, abriendo la boca a la vista del joven. Tenía la piel pálida, y estaba cubierto de heridas y marcas de mordeduras. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su respiración era anormal.

–Oh, no,– ella había suspirado.

Ella administró sus pociones y hechizos de sanación hasta que Remus era lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar. Luego lo escoltó de regreso al castillo, llevándolo directamente al ala del hospital. Pasó el sábado y gran parte del domingo a su cuidado. Cuando salió el domingo, él todavía estaba cansado, pero sabía que estaba listo para volver a la vida cotidiana.

Cuando entró en la sala común, inmediatamente vio a sus amigos. Ellos estaban sentados junto al fuego, donde James y Sirius estaban tratando de ayudar a Peter con su tarea de Encantamientos. Una vez más, el pelo de James estaba hacia arriba. Levantó sus manos para agarrarlo en frustración de nuevo mientras Remus cruzó la habitación.

–No, Peter,– gimió. –¡Es Wingardium Leviosa, y se supone que debe hacer cosas volar!

Sirius abanicaba una pluma, que estaba humeando un poco. –No prenderle fuego–, agregó.

–Lo siento–, gimió Peter de una forma que sugería que se había disculpado unas cuantas veces ya.

Sirius levantó la mirada con una mueca en su rostro. Su expresión se iluminó al ver acercarse a Remus. –¡Lupin! ¡Has vuelto!

–He vuelto– dijo Remus. Dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo, y se hundió en la silla junto a Sirius. Fue maravilloso poder sentarse. El camino de vuelta desde el ala del hospital había sido bastante agotador.

–¿Cómo está tu mamá?– James le preguntó, con los ojos mostrando preocupación.

–No muy bien,– Remus murmuró.

–Suena como un par de días difíciles,– Sirius ofreció.

–Lo fueron–, dijo Remus, esta vez confíaba en el hecho de que era toda la verdad. –¿Qué hicieron mientras yo estaba fuera?

–No mucho–, respondió James.

–Flitwick me dio tarea adicional, y me han estado ayudando–, dijo Peter.

–Eso tratamos, al menos,– dijo James.

Remus ojeó el pelo de su amigo. –Resulta muy difícil, diría yo.

James se encogió de hombros. –Mi pelo le molesta más a mi madre que a mí–. Levantó el brazo para enredarlo un poco. –¿Mejor?

–Un poco–, Remus rió. –Un poco azotado por el viento, eso es.

–Parece que acabas de bajar de una escoba–, dijo Peter, sonriendo.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron. –¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

Sirius se rió. –Oh, ahora lo has hecho. Bien hecho, muchachos.

James se enredó el pelo de nuevo, y miró en la dirección de Lily. Sirius, Remus y Peter se rieron.

–Continuando con la lucha sin esperanza,– Sirius se rió.

–Lil, ¡te está mirando otra vez!– Dana silbó.

–¿Quién?– Preguntó Lily, tratando de que pareciera como si a ella no le importara.

–¡James Potter, por supuesto!

–A ella no le importa,– Olivia dijo –Nunca le ha importado.

–Nunca siendo un mes–, Kathleen rió.

–Bueno, eso es mucho tiempo para ignorar a alguien a quien obviamente le gustas–, dijo Olivia.

–¡Gracias por hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí!– Escupió Lily. James Potter le molestaba, y hablar de él le molestaba aún más. –¿No podemos olvidarnos de él?

–No tenemos que hablar de él, si te molesta,– Dana estuvo de acuerdo.

–No me molesta–, respondió Lily, sus ojos chispeantes. –James Potter no me molesta. No voy a dejarlo.

–Lily, cálmate–, dijo Dana rápidamente. –Te dije que lo íbamos a dejar, y lo haremos.

Kathleen, en busca desesperada de encontrar una distracción, tomó su libro Encantamientos. –Aquí, Lils, me puedes ayudar con mi tarea de Encantamientos. Eres mucho mejor en Encantamientos que yo.

Lily se sonrojó. –No, no lo soy.

–Oh, no seas tan modesta–, dijo Olivia. –Tú eres el mejor en la clase, Lils. Incluso mejor que James, Sirius, y Remus.

Lily hizo una mueca. –Sabes, odio cuando James y Sirius le ganan a todos. Siempre lo hacen ver como si ni siquiera lo intentaran.

–Lo peor es que ni siquiera creo que lo hagan–, dijo Dana. –Sé Remus trabaja duro…Lo veo en la biblioteca todo el tiempo. Pero la única vez que he visto a Sirius y James trabajando es cuando están ayudando a Peter.

–Odio a la gente así–, dijo Kathleen, mandando a Olivia una mirada.

–¿Qué?– Olivia se rió. –Mis calificaciones no son tan altas como las de ellos… o las de Lily, para tal caso.

–Sí, pero nunca haces ningún trabajo adicional–, dijo Kathleen. –A veces me sorprende que tú acabes tu tarea.

–Acéptalo, Olivia,– dijo Dana dramáticamente –eres una vaga.

Olivia se rió. –Culpable. Pero yo soy una vaga feliz.

Lily sacudió la cabeza. Adoraba a Olivia, pero no podía entender cómo podía pasar tan poco tiempo en su trabajo escolar. Lily se apanicaba si se pasaba menos de dos horas al día en sus estudios.

–Vamos, Kathleen,– dijo al fin. –Vamos a seguir con la tarea de Encantamientos.

–Trabajan de más–, dijo Olivia en fingida desesperación.

The four girls laughed, and Lily and Kathleen opened their Charms books. Dana took out her Transfiguration book, and flipped through to the place she wanted. Olivia, however, grabbed a piece of parchment, and began writing a letter to her sister.

***

Como pasaban los días, sus clases se hicieron más difíciles. Aunque Remus y Lily pasaban innumerables horas en la biblioteca, James y Sirius continuaban quejándose de las tareas adicionales. Ellos todavía sacaban las mejores calificaciones, que sorprendió a Remus, Peter, y las niñas. Eran su propia motivación, trabajando en competencia amistosa. Cada niño está decidido a hacer todo lo que el otro pudiera. Incluso si la determinación de no dar lugar a la dedicación, produjo resultados.

Las calificaciones de Peter se mantuvieron bajas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos para ayudarlo. Remus y James estaban seguros de que Peter sería expulsado de Hogwarts, si dejaban de ser sus tutores. Convencieron a Sirius de seguir ayudándolo también, que no fue tarea fácil.

–Sirius, realmente necesita nuestra ayuda–, dijo Remus.

–Necesita tu ayuda, quieres decir–, respondió Sirius. –Yo no sé cómo tú y James pueden quedarse tan tranquilos con él.

–Mira, yo sé que es frustrante–, dijo James. –¡Pero nosotros somos los únicos que le podemos ayudar!

–Hay un montón de gente que podría ayudar–, respondió Sirius. –Las calificaciones de Lily son tan buenas como las nuestras, pero yo no la veo de voluntaria.

–Pero Peter confía en nosotros–, suspiró Remus. –Él no conoce bien a Lily , y, sinceramente, no creo que habría dejado que lo ayudara. No le gusta admitir que tiene problemas con cosas.

–No, a él le gusta montar en nuestros faldones,– Sirius murmuró.

–Vamos, Sirius–, dijo James persuasivamente. –Tú eres el mejor en el año en Pociones, y Peter necesita ayuda. Utiliza tu conocimiento superior para el bien.

Una sonrisa se creó en su rostro. –Soy el mejor en Pociones, ¿cierto? Hasta soy mejor que ustedes dos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, bueno, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

-¿Y seguirás ayudando a Peter?

-Porque soy el mejor,- sonrió.

James se rió, y Remus puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

***

–¡Remus! ¡Por aquí!

Remus caminó a través de la sala común, a donde estaban sentados sus amigos. Se sentó en el suelo junto a James.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Otra aventura,– Sirius sonrió.

–Incluso mejor que la última vez–, añadió James, con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Qué vamos a robar esta vez?– Remus preguntó con aprensión.

–Nada–, dijo Peter, su voz con una pizca de decepción.

James puso los ojos en blanco. –Si Peter tuviera todo a su manera, todos estaríamos condenados.

–¿Así que no vamos a robar nada?

–En primer lugar, tomamos prestadas las escobas,– Sirius, dijo. –Si nos las hubiéramos quedado, sería robo. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, las devolvimos.

–Gracias por el recordatorio,– Remus dijo sarcásticamente.

–Esta vez, vamos a explorar–, dijo James rápidamente, cortando cualquier respuesta que Sirius habría dado.

–¿Sólo explorar?

–Bueno, encontramos todos esos atajos la última vez–, explicó James. –Tiene que haber más en el castillo. Sólo tenmos que encontrarlos.

–¿Cómo vamos a evitar que nos descubran?

–Esa es la mejor parte–, dijo James entusiasmado. –Encontrar los atajos nos mantendrá a salvo.

–¿Así que todo esto es sólo un riesgo gigante?

–¿No es genial?

–Bien. Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a ir?

–Esta noche–, dijo Sirius, su rostro determinado. –Vamos esta noche.

Siguiendo el consejo de Peter, los cuatro niños que salieron juntos de la sala común, antes del toque de queda. Vagaban por los pasillos abiertamente, sabiendo que se encontraban dentro de sus derechos tan temprano en la noche. James tenía una carta a sus padres en su mano. Si alguna persona los descubría, iban a decir que estaban perdidos, tratando de encontrar la Lechucería.

–Sí tengo que enviar esto–, dijo James. –No he escrito en una semana. Mi madre estará preocupada.

–La vamos a enviar,– Sirius prometió. –Vamos a esperar hasta un poco más tarde en la noche.– Sonrió. –Lechuza debe estar aburrido por ahora, si ha sido una semana desde que envió una carta.

James frunció el ceño. No había sido capaz de inventar un nombre que le gustara a su lechuza, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sirius, molesto de que el búho no tenía un nombre, lo empezó a llamar Lechuza. En el momento en que James había decidido sobre un nombre, ya era demasiado tarde. El búho sólo respondió a su maestro. Sirius, Remus y Peter encontraban esto divertido. James se había enfadado al principio, pero había caído a la aceptación resignada. Podía ver el humor en la situación, aunque se mostró reacio a admitirlo.

–¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?– Remus preguntó.

–Pasadizos secretos–, respondió James.

–Secretos… Oh, vamos,– Remus rió.

–No, estoy seguro de que están aquí,– dijo James.

–Es un enorme y antiguo castillo,– Sirius dijo. –Si no hay ningún pasaje secreto aquí, no hay en ninguna parte.

–Shh–, dijo Peter. –Por allá.

Los otros tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio, pero siguió caminando lentamente. Pedro estaba en lo cierto, alguien les observaba. A medida que se acercaron a un tapiz, una figura salió de las sombras.

–Ah–, dijo. –Los atrapé.

–¿Snape?– James dijo que con incredulidad. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Potter–, se burló. –Sin intenciones buena, estoy seguro.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– James le preguntó, más desafiante.

–Yo sé lo que han hecho.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sé que utilizaron las escobas.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– Sirius repitió las palabras de James. –Estás perdido.

–Tienen que haber estado practicando–, replicó Severus. –No hay manera de que Pettigrew haya aprendido a volar por su cuenta. Potter lo ha estado ayudando después de clase. Y ya que que los cuatro que nunca se separan, estoy seguro de que todos lo sabían.

James se estaba poniendo nervioso, a pesar de sí mismo. Peter ha demostrado una mayor destreza en sus lecciones de vuelo desde su experiencia en escoba prestada. El Profesor Aves no había comentado sobre el cambio en su capacidad, por lo que James había asumido que había pasado desapercibido. Al parecer, estaba equivocado. Miró a Sirius y Remus para ver cómo reaccionaban. Remus parecía ligeramente nervioso, pero Sirius le dio a Severus una mirada desafiante que lo retaba a tratar de luchar.

–O tal vez James le habló a Peter de la teoría,– Sirius dijo. –O tal vez Peter estaba nervioso durante la primera lección, y siempre ha tenido el talento natural.

–O tal vez estás inventando historias para salvarte a ti mismo.

–Tal vez lo estoy–, replicó Sirius. –¿Quién sabe más que yo? Y, realmente, Quejicus, ¿qué autoridad tienes para decirnos que estamos "atrapados"? Que yo sepa, aún eres un estudiante de primer año, al igual que nosotros.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?– Snape exclamó, con los ojos abriéndose peligrosamente.

–Te llamé Quejicus–, respondió Sirius. –Y voy a seguir llamandote Quejicus hasta que crea que te hayas ganado un nombre mejor.

–Y yo estoy con él en eso, Quejicus–, dijo James, dando un paso para ayudar a su amigo.

Las fosas nasales de Snape se abrieron. –Sólo esperen. Voy a hacer sus vidas miserables.

–Oh, estaremos esperando, está bien,– Sirius, dijo casualmente. –Vamos, muchachos. Tenemos que llevar a James a la Lechucería.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. James, Remus y Peter se apresuraron para alcanzarlo.

–¿Crees que digo la verdad? ¿Que sabe algo?– Peter le preguntó sin aliento.

–No,– Sirius dijo sin rodeos.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?– Peter protestó.

–Si supiera algo, no estaría esperando para sorprendernos una vez más–, dijo James. –Él está adivinando basándose en su propio delirio.

–Él está adivinando con bastante exactitud, entonces,– Remus dijo con gravedad.

Sirius sonrió. –Bueno, tal vez todas las mentes criminales piensan igual.

–¿Nos estás llamando criminales? ¿Poniéndonos en el mismo nivel que Snape?– James dijo, claramente ofendido.

–No,– Sirius dijo. –Sólo estoy diciendo que si no hubiera pensado en hacer algo así, no estaría sospechando que alguien lo había hecho. Yo nunca nos puse en el mismo nivel que Quejicus.

James se rió. –¿ De dónde diablos sacaste ese nombre?

–No sé–, dijo Sirius con otra sonrisa. –Pero le queda, ¿no? Al igual que se le queda Lechuza a tu pequeño amigo emplumado.

–Hablando de eso, vamos a enviar esto ahora.

Para cuando los chicos habían encontrado su camino a la Lechucería y habían observado a Lechuza despegar con la carta, era bien después del toque de queda. Eligieron comenzar su exploración del castillo, y salieron de la Lechucería siguiendo un camino diferente que el que habían usado antes.

Lograron encontrar varios accesos directos antes de que ocurriera. Al doblar una esquina, sintiéndose muy orgullosos de sí mismos por no ser atrapado, el Sr. Filch apareció.

–Bueno–, dijo lentamente, con su característica sonrisa maligna. –¿Qué tenemos aquí? Algunos estudiantes fuera de la cama, diría yo.– Miró a su alrededor a cada uno de ellos. –Algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor fuera de la cama. Bueno, vamos con la profesora McGonagall, entonces.

Los cuatro niños no se atrevieron a nada más que a intercambiar una mirada, ya que siguieron a Filch a la oficina de McGonagall. Peter estaba temblando, Remus estaba pálido, y Sirius se veía desafiante. James estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo un delicado tono verde. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. No tenía ni idea de lo que la profesora McGonagall haría con ellos, pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaría. Mil historias de excusa cruzaron por su mente, cada una más increíble que la primera. Esperaba que uno de los otros niños estaban pensando algo mejor.

Filch llamó a la puerta de la profesora McGonagall, y sonrió maliciosamente a los chicos de nuevo. –Mala suerte que Dumbledore no apruebe ninguno de mis castigos–, dijo. –Ni siquiera tendría que molestar a la profesora McGonagall. Podría pegarles yo mismo.

James tragó saliva. Tal vez tenían suerte de estar tratando con McGonagall. Por lo menos, estaba seguro de que sería justo sobre cualquier castigo que se les pondría. Sólo rezaba porque no implicara azotes.

McGonagall abrió la puerta, su rostro mostrando su sorpresa por ser molestada tan tarde. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a los cuatro muchachos de pie detrás de Filch.

–¿Sr. Filch?– preguntó ella.

–He encontrado a estos cuatro fuera de la cama, profesora–, dijo, tratando de ocultar su alegría al ver a los estudiantes sancionados. –Asumí que querría tratar con ellos.

–De hecho,– respondió la profesora McGonagall, con los labios, formando una línea delgada. –Vamos, señores. Gracias, señor Filch.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron con nerviosismo. Ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en cruzar a la oficina de McGonagall. Por último, Sirius se encogió de hombros, y tomó la delantera. Inspirado por su confianza, James lo siguió. No miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Remus y Peter fueran detrás de ellos. Él sabía que irían. Ellos están juntos.

–Bueno–, McGonagall dijo una vez que estuvieron todos dentro. Ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y examinó a los niños ante ella. –¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo los cuatro fuera de la cama? Ustedes conoce el toque de queda. Nunca lo han roto antes.

Peter se vio como si quisiera protestar por su última declaración, pero Remus le hizo callar con una mirada dura. James soltó el aliento que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta.

–¿Y bien? ¡Explíquense!

James respiró hondo. –Es mi culpa, profesora.

–¿Sr. Potter?– preguntó, un poco sorprendida, a pesar de sí misma. Casi no podía imaginar a su estudiante estrella de Transformaciones voluntariamente rompiendo las reglas.

-Sí. Quise enviar una carta a mis padres… se ponen nerviosos si no escribo una vez por semana… y le pedí a Sirius, Remus y Peter que fueran a la Lechucería conmigo. Y luego nos perdimos en el camino de regreso a la sala común. Es por eso que el Sr. Filch nos encontró.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se vieron aliviados. James se había pegado a su historia original. Se podría continuar con ésta.

Lamentablemente, McGonagall no se lo tragó. –Así que fueron antes del toque de queda a enviar la carta, ¿y aún estaban dando vueltas buscando la sala común tres horas después del toque de queda?

–Eso es básicamente todo,– Sirius, dijo con confianza.

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento mucho señores, pero no es suficiente. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estoy mirando a tres de los más brillantes estudiantes de primer año. Han estado en la escuela durante casi dos meses. Estoy segura de que cuatro mentes inquisitivas como ustedes han aprendido el camino alrededor del castillo en las primeras dos semanas–. Ella suspiró. –Deben saber que las normas no están hechas para ser rotas. Diez puntos se tomarán de Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes, y ustedes estarán en detención conmigo mañana por la noche.

James sintió temor frío llenándolo. ¿Diez puntos cada uno? ¡Eso eran cuarenta puntos! ¡Que muy bien podrían haber perdido la Copa de Casas de Gryffindor! Por no mencionar que había sido galardonado con su primera detención. Nunca había tenido antes una detención, ni siquiera en la escuela primaria. Oh, sus padres lo iban a matar cuando se enteraran.

–Los veré mañana por la noche a las seis–, les informó McGonagall. –Vengan a mi salón de clases. Pueden limpiar el salón de clases. Y quiero decir sin usar magia.– Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. –Ahora, mejor vayan de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor. No quiero que se pierdan de nuevo.

La profesora hizo algo más que simplemente caminar de regreso a la torre. Se los llevó a la sala común, y vio cómo subían la escalera de caracol a su dormitorio.

–¿Bueno, es este el final?– James preguntó una vez que todos estaban dentro de su habitación. –¿Acabamos con las aventuras?– Sólo la idea fue suficiente para hacerle sentir que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Su primera aventura fue la misma cosa que había consolidado su amistad. Detener la aventura parecía el principio del fin.

–No por lo que a mí respecta– dijo Sirius. –Tendremos que tener más cuidado, eso es todo.

El brillo volvió a los ojos de James. –¿En serio? ¿Todavía quieres tener aventuras?

–Por supuesto,– respondió Sirius. –Este lugar sería aburrido sin ellas. Necesitamos un poco de emoción.– Se volvió hacia los otros dos muchachos. –¿Qué dicen?

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando tengamos cuidado.– Se volvió hacia Peter. –¿Y tú, Peter?

Los ojos de Peter brillaban con la emoción de estar incluido. –¿Cuándo empezamos?

James se echó a reír. –En algún momento después de nuestra detención.


	6. Navidad

VI. Navidad

–Remus se va otra vez.

–¿Cuándo?– Sirius levantó la vista cuando James se sentó junto a él en la sala común.

–Mañana.

–¿Su madre sigue enferma?– Sirius se dio cuenta de que no se recordaba cuando James dijo que Remus se iba, pero decidió no volver a preguntar. Tal vez vendría de forma natural en la conversación.

–Eso es lo que dijo.– suspiró James. –Estoy preocupado por su madre, Sirius. Quiero decir, se ha ido una vez al mes desde que llegamos aquí para ir a visitarla. Ella debe estar muy enferma.

–Es sólo noviembre–, señaló Sirius. –Y el mes que viene, va a estar en casa para Navidad. Tal vez eso le ayudará a mejorarse…ya sabes, tenerlo en casa por un tiempo, en lugar de sólo un fin de semana.

–No es un fin de semana en esta ocasión. Se va mañana, Sirius.

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron. –Mañana es martes.– _Por lo menos, volvió a surgir en la conversación_, pensó.

–¡Ya lo sé! Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Tienes razón, James. Ella debe estar muy enferma.– Miró a su alrededor en la sala común. –¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Empacando?

James sacudió la cabeza. –Está en la biblioteca con Peter. Ahí fue donde yo hablé con él.

–Ah, ¿tutoría con Peter otra vez?– Sirius preguntó, mirando el pelo de James.

James extendió la mano, y se alborotó el cabello. –Sabes, yo nunca me había preocupado por mi pelo hasta que empecé a salir contigo y Remus.

–Oh, sí, como te preocupa tanto ahora–, se rió Sirius. –Sólo quieres que sea más desordenado.

James sonrió, pero no respondió.

Las clases no fueron las mismas el miércoles sin Remus. Sirius y James trataron de mantenerse enfocado, pero era más difícil, sin Remus allí para darles una mirada enojada, o para poner un buen ejemplo tomando notas. Peter, como siempre, no ayudó en absoluto en el departamento de motivación. Él estaba contento de seguir a James y a Sirius. Por desgracia para los tres, eso casi los lleva a detención, ya que metieron la pata en Encantamientos, tratando deliberadamente de prenderle fuego a las cosas.

Para James, ni siquiera era la ira del profesor Flitwick, o los veinte puntos que le quitó a Gryffindor lo que le molestó. Era la mirada de disgusto de Lily mientras los observaba.

–Uno pensaría que alguien que es tan brillante podría ser un poco más maduro–, murmuró a Olivia, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Olivia sacudió la cabeza. –No, yo no lo creo. Es decir, pueden actuar de esa manera y seguir sacando buenas notas. ¿Por qué molestarse trabajando más duro de lo que deben?

Lily le dio una sacudida a su cabeza. –Honestamente, Liv, a veces creo que eres tan mala como ellos.

Olivia sonrió. –Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Creo que son bastante divertidos.

–Ahora sé que eres tan mala como ellos.

–¡Señorita Evans! ¡Señorita Alexander! ¡Por favor dejen de hablar y trabajen!

Al darse cuenta de que James y Sirius habían empujado a Flitwick al punto de ruptura, Lily y Olivia se quedaron en silencio. No tenían ningún deseo de perder más puntos para Gryffindor.

–¡Veinte puntos!– exclamó Sirius al salir del salón de clases Encantamientos. –¡Y no es como si no hubiéramos logrado algo!

–Estuvimos a punto de prenderle fuego a una mesa, Sirius,– se rió James. –No creo que Flitwick considerara que fuera un uso constructivo de nuestro tiempo.

–Pero lo logramos,– argumentó Sirius. –Quiero decir, teníamos las llamas en el escritorio ya, y estábamos a punto de tratar de contenerlas. ¿No es eso un uso constructivo de nuestro tiempo?"

–No cuando se suponía que repasáramos levitación–, respondió James.

–Por lo menos no nos dio detención–, dijo Peter. –¿Se imaginan la cara de Remus si hubiera visto lo que pasó?

–No quiero–, dijo James. –De alguna manera creo que podría haber estado acuerdo con Flitwick en eso de ser un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo.

–No vi a la señorita Lily viéndose con mucho gusto, tampoco,– Sirius bromeó. –Parece que no has notado su ira.

–Oh, me di cuenta–, dijo James, oscuro. –Puede que tengas razón, Sirius. Tal vez sea una batalla sin esperanza. Tal vez debería rendirme.

–James–, dijo Sirius. –Han pasado tres meses. Muy bien, casi cuatro meses. Y tenemos once años de edad. ¿Qué esperas que suceda? Que ella se enamorara locamente de ti, y jurara casarse contigo?

-Sí, algo así.

–No tienes remedio–, se rió Sirius con una sacudida de su cabeza. –Escucha, amigo. No te rindas por completo. Pero no esperes que sucedan milagros. Tal vez deberías dejar lo de ser novios por un tiempo. Sabes, todavía estás en tu momento.

Peter se echó a reír. –No creo que hayamos alcanzado nuestro momento.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. –Un comentario inteligente del Sr. Pettigrew. Si, cuando tengas dieciséis años, todavía te odia, entonces voy a decidir que es, de hecho, una batalla inútil. Pero hasta entonces, oficialmente tienes mi permiso para esperar que una día, la señorita Lily sea tuya.

James miró a uno y luego a otro. –Ambos están locos. Desearía que Remus estuviera aquí para escuchar esta conversación. De alguna manera creo que lo animaría.

–¿Por qué necesita animarse?

–Parecía deprimido toda la semana.

–James tiene razón,– dijo Peter. –No se veía bien cuando estábamos estudiando ayer. Fue más bien abrupto conmigo, y siempre es tan paciente.

–Probablemente sólo está preocupado por su mamá,– se encogió de hombros Sirius.

–Espero que eso sea todo lo que le molesta–, dijo James. –Quiero decir, que su madre esté enferma debe ser terrible. Espero que no hay otra cosa además de eso.

–Podemos preguntarle cuando regrese–, dijo Sirius.

–¿Realmente necesitamos hacer eso?– Peter le preguntó.

–¿Por qué no?– Sirius dijo. –Somos sus mejores amigos, ¿no?

–Sí, por supuesto,– dijo Peter. –Pero si hubiera algo que nos necesitara decir, ¿no crees que él nos diría?

James frunció el ceño ligeramente. –Él tiene un punto, Sirius. Estoy seguro de Remus nos diría si algo le estaba molestando.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. –Si estás seguro. Pero a veces pienso que Remus nos esconde algo.

–¿Por qué haría eso? Él sabe que somos sus amigos–, sostuvo Peter.

–No lo sé. Pero a veces... parece un poco distante.

James frunció aún más el ceño. –Eso es un buen punto, también. Parece que tiene miedo de acercarse demasiado a veces. Pero yo no sé por qué. Como dijiste, Peter, sabe que somos sus amigos. Nos quedamos juntos, ¿no?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.–Y todos sabemos eso ¿no?

–Por supuesto que sí–, dijo Peter.

–Entonces, ¿por qué todavía me siento como que nos estamos perdiendo de algo?– Sirius preguntó.

–Ninguno de nosotros quedará satisfecho hasta que lo averigüemos, ¿cierto?– Preguntó James.

–Probablemente no.– dijo Sirius.

–Entonces ¿por qué no le preguntamos?

–¿Qué, solo llegar y preguntarle?

–¿Por qué no? Somos amigos, ¿no?

–Creo que es la mejor manera de hacerlo–, coincidió Sirius.

–Esto tiene mucho potencial de ir mal–, se quejó Peter.

–Tú eres parte de esto, también, Peter,– dijo James.

–Así que no ruegues por salir ahora–, advirtió Sirius. –Tenemos que permanecer juntos.

Para cuando Remus regresó, James, Sirius, y Peter se habían convencido a sí mismos que sí les escondía algo. Entró a la Sala Común el jueves por la tarde, y los encontró tirados en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea. Sin sospechar que algo estuviera mal, cruzó la habitación para unírseles.

–Hola,– dijo, sentándose en el suelo.

James y Sirius lo vieron severamente. Los dos notaron los moretones en su cara y sus brazos.

–¿Qué te pasó?– le preguntó Sirius.

–Bueno, que buen saludo,– respondió Remus, incómodo inmediatamente. Se había causado más daño que lo normal este mes, y Madam Pomfrey había sido incapaz de quitarle todos los restos de sus heridas causadas por él mismo. Separado de contacto humano alguno, ya que un hombre lobo Remus normalmente mordía, rasguñaba, y abusaba de su propio cuerpo. Su mente era incapaz de detener sus instintos físicos. Deseaba más que nada que pudiera controlar lo que le pasaba. Tal vez algún día podría. Sabía que McGonagall y Dumbledore habían estado hablando de eso cuando le dijeron sobre el Sauce. Si tan solo le hubieran dicho como controlar al lobo, en vez de solo desearle suerte.

–Mira, Remus, estamos un poco preocupados por ti,– dijo James con cuidado.

Remus negó con la cabeza. –Es mi mamá por quien deben estar preocupados–, dijo. –No por mí. Estoy bien.

–No estamos seguros de que lo estés–, dijo Sirius, siguiendo donde James se había quedado. –¿Hay algo que debemos saber, Remus?

–¿Por qué habría de haber algo?– Remus preguntó, viéndose confundido. Rezó que sus amigos no vieran el miedo en sus ojos. _¡No pueden saberlo!_ _¡Nunca van a hablar contigo otra vez! ¡No les digas, Remus!_ Sus pensamientos se le gritaban tan fuerte que le sorprendió que sus amigos no los escucharan.

–Has estado un poco distante ultimamente,– dijo James.

–Oh, bueno, he estado preocupado por mi mamá,– dijo Remus. –Pensé que se había puesto mejor cuando me fui el mes pasado, y luego McGonagall me dijo que tenía que ir a visitarla de nuevo… tú también estarías distante, si tu madre estuviera así de enferma.

–Supongo que tienes razón,- dijo James. –¿Seguro que no pasa nada más?

–Estoy seguro–, dijo Remus con firmeza.

–Bueno, en ese caso, creo que Peter necesita ayuda con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,– dijo Sirius a la ligera.

Remus se echó a reír. –Es bueno sentirse necesitado.– Tomó su mochila. –Yo voy a guardar esto, y voy a ir por mi libro y notas, Peter.

–Gracias, Remus–, dijo Peter con gratitud.

Después de que Remus había desaparecido por la escalera, los tres chicos se miraron entre sí.

–¿Y bien?– Preguntó James. –¿Qué les parece?

–No estoy del todo convencido–, admitió Sirius.

–Pero tenemos que creerle, ¿no?– Preguntó James.

–No tenemos ninguna razón para no hacerlo–, dijo Peter. –Yo digo que le creamos. Creamos en su palabra.

–Estoy con Peter,– dijo James, –pero no pareces convencido, Sirius.

–No lo estoy–, dijo Sirius con franqueza. –Pero no creo que tengamos más remedio que creerle. Es como Peter dijo... no tenemos ninguna razón para no creerle.

–¿Tienes todo?

–Eso creo. ¿Tú?

–Si meto algo más en esta maleta, ¡creo que podría explotar!

–¡Debí haber aprendido el encantamiento para hacer más grande esta cosa!

–¿Alguien ha visto mi broche morado?

–¿De quién es este cepillo?

–¡Niñas! ¡Los carruajes se van en exactamente quince minutos!

Lily, Dana, Olivia y Kathleen miraron a Minnie, quien había aparecido en su puerta. Se veía completamente apurada mientras trataba de sacar a todos fuera de la torre de Gryffindor y a los carruajes que los llevarían al Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones navideñas.

–Estamos listas.– dijo Olivia, jalando su baúl hacia la puerta.

–Bien,– dijo Minnie. –¿Necesitan ayuda?

Después de ayudar a las chicas a llevar su equipaje a la sala común, Minnie volvió corriendo escaleras arriba para asegurarse de que todas las chicas estuvieran fuera de sus dormitorios. Las chicas salieron de la sala común y se unieron a la multitud saliendo a los carros.

–¿Están emocionadas de regresar a casa?– Olivia preguntó.

–Yo sí–, dijo Kathleen. –Extraño a mi familia.

–Yo también–, dijo Dana. –Va a ser tan bueno estar de vuelta.

Lily sonrió. –Estoy emocionada de ver a mis padres de nuevo, pero voy realmente a extrañar Hogwarts. No hay magia a donde yo voy.

–Pero vas a estar con su familia–, dijo Kathleen. –Eso debe contar para algo.

–¡Oh, sí! Como dije, extrañé a mis padres.– Sonrió de nuevo. –No puedo esperar para decirles sobre ustedes, y la escuela. Estaban tan emocionados de que viniera a Hogwarts. Amarán oír de él.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermana?– preguntó Kathleen. Todas sabían que Lily tenía una hermana, pero no mucho más.

La sonrisa de Lily cambió. –Les haré saber sobre eso cuando regresemos.– una tristeza corrió a sus ojos.

–Vamos, ahí hay un carruaje abierto,– dijo Olivia rápido. –Vamos a tomarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily, bebé, por aquí!

La cabeza de Lily giró al oír su nombre. Ahí estaban. Sus padres y su hermana, Petunia, esperándola, viéndose extasiados de verla. Bueno, al menos sus padres se veían extasiados. Ignorando el sentimiento nervioso en su estómago, Lily volteó a ver a sus amigas.

–Ahí está mi familia. Supongo que las veré después de las vacaciones.

Dana asintió. –Puedo ver a mi familia por allá. ¡Feliz Navidad, chicas!

–¡Feliz Navidad!– Lily se despidió una última vez, y luego jaló su baúl hacia su familia.

–¡Lily!– la Sra. Evans abrazó a Lily, mientras su padre tomaba su baúl. –¡Oh, bebé, te extrañamos tanto!

Lily sonrió. –Los extrañe también, Mami.

Su madre finalmente la soltó, y su padre le dio un abrazo que la levantó del suelo. –¡Bienvenida a casa, Lil!

–Gracias, Papá.

Ya que estaba en el suelo de nuevo, Lily se volvió hacia Petunia. –Hola, Petunia,– dijo con cuidado.

–Hola, Lily,– dijo Petunia rígidamente.

–Bueno, ¿te llevamos a casa?– dijo la Sra. Evans- –Vamos, niñas, el auto está por aquí.

Una vez instalados todos en el coche y dirigiéndose a casa, Lily sabía que era seguro hablar sobre la escuela. Ella estaba prácticamente llena de todas las historias que quería contarle a sus padres, pero la cara de Petunia la hizo detenerse. Era obvio que Petunia aún no la había perdonado por atreverse a ser diferente.

–Así que, Lily,– dijo la señora Evans, dándose la vuelta en su asiento –platícanos acerca de la escuela. ¿Cómo es?

–¡Oh, mamá, es maravilloso!– Lily exclamó. Ella lanzó una mirada vacilante en la dirección de Petunia. Su hermana estaba mirando por la ventana, actuando como si no pudiera oír la conversación en el coche. Lily decidió seguirle el juego, y seguir hablando. –Estoy aprendiendo tantas cosas interesantes, y las chicas de mi dormitorio son las personas más dulces del mundo.

Petunia dio un resoplido que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Dijiste en tus cartas que tienes tres amigas en su dormitorio?– El Sr. Evans preguntó.

–Sí,– contestó Lily. –Dana, Olivia, y Kathleen. Son maravillosas. Me han enseñado tanto como los profesores. Todas ellas son de familias de magos, así que sabían mucho más que yo en el primer día.

–Espero que no estés atrasada–, dijo su madre con preocupación en su voz.

–Oh, no, nada de eso–, dijo Lily rápidamente. –Quiero decir, sobre la vida en el mundo de la magia.– Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en un ejemplo. –Bueno, el deporte más popular es el Quidditch, del cual nunca había oído hablar. Olivia me lo explicó todo, y siempre vamos a los partidos juntas para que pueda ayudarme a no perder de vista lo que está pasando. ¡Oh, y los retratos! ¡Las imágenes mágicas se mueven!

–¿Qué quieres decir, que se mueven?

–¡La gente realmente se mueven en ellas! ¡Y pueden hablar contigo! Es la cosa más asombrosa. Me gustaría que pudieran verlo."

–Honestamente, Lily, ¿esperas que creamos todo esto?– Petunia escupió. Se apartó de la ventana para mirar a su hermana, con la cara retorcida de disgusto. –Quiero decir, realmente! Deportes de los que nadie ha oído hablar, imágenes que se mueven... ¡es ridículo!

–Petunia, eso es suficiente–, dijo el Sr. Evans con severidad-. –Le creemos a Lily. ¿Por qué inventaría esto?

–¡Oh, no sé! Para impresionarnos, o para ponernos celosos, o… ¡hay un montón de razones por las que nos contaría historias tan estúpidas!

Lily se veía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. –Siento que te sientas así, Petunia–, dijo en voz baja.

–Lily,– comenzó la Sra. Evans.

–No, mamá, está bien–, dijo Lily. –Les voy a decir acerca de la escuela al llegar a casa. Petunia no tendrá que escuchar si ella no quiere.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Lily estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Petunia. Es cierto que sabía que Petunia se había molestado cuando Lily recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Ella había gritado que Lily era un monstruo, que era anormal, y que era una vergüenza para su familia. Sin embargo, sus padres habían intervenido, diciendo que amaban a Lily como era. El hecho de que ella no fuera como ellos no estaba nada mal. Estaban contentos y orgullosos de descubrir la comunidad mágica, y se había emocionado de hacer sus compras en el Callejón Diagon para cosas de la escuela. Lily había asumido que la actitud de Petunia había cambiado durante el tiempo que pasan separados. Obviamente, se equivocaba.

Lily pensaba en los próximos días con el corazón encogido. Petunia se iba a hacer que la Navidad fuera triste para ella, estaba segura. Recordó las dos navidades pasadas, cuando Petunia había vuelto a casa de la escuela. Lily se había ido con sus padres a esperar el tren, muy emocionada de ver a su hermana mayor otra vez. Y habían pasado horas poniéndose al día tan pronto como se llegaron a casa de nuevo. Lily esperaba tontamente que las cosas serían así de nuevo este año, que el tiempo de separación las había traído de nuevo juntas. De alguna manera, había servido para realmente separarlas.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron a casa. Tan pronto como el coche se detuvo, Petunia abrió su puerta y corrió hacia el interior. Subió corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo.

–No te preocupes por ella–, dijo el Sr. Evans sacando el baúl de Lily del coche.

–No lo haré–, dijo Lily, sus ojos traicionando la mentira que estaba diciendo.

–Lily, sabes que te amamos–, dijo la señora Evans. –Me gustaría poder ver Hogwarts, y conocer a toda la gente maravillosa en tu mundo. Espero que algún día nos sea posible.

Lily sonrió. –Yo también lo espero.

Petunia se quedó tan lejos de Lily como pudo los siguientes días. Ella comió su comida, ya fuera antes o después de Lily, y abandonaba la sala cuando Lily entraba. Pasaba horas sola en su habitación, hablando por teléfono y escribiendo cartas.

–¿Con quién tiene tantas ganas de hablar?– Lily preguntó mientras Petunia corría a contestar el teléfono.

–Oh, un amigo u otro–, respondió la señora Evans, con el rostro preocupado. –Tú conoces a Petunia, siempre tiene que ser la primera en reportar los chismes.

–O escucharlos–, se rió el señor Evans. –Esa chica debe ser una periodista. Nada se le va.

–Tal vez lo será–, dijo sonriendo la señora Evans. Se frotó las manos. –Se está haciendo frío, ¿no? ¿Enciendes la chimenea, Thomas?

–¡Oh, yo lo haré!– Lily exclamó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, cogió su varita.

–Lily, ¿puedes hacer eso?– El Sr. Evans preguntó incrédulo. –¿Prender fuego usando magia?

–¡Por supuesto!– Lily respondió. –Sólo tienes que…– Se detuvo y miró a su varita como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. –Lo siento. No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?– La señora Evans dijo. –¡Nos encantaría verte hacer magia!"

–No se me permite usar magia fuera de Hogwarts–, dijo Lily en voz baja, su cara caída. –No hasta que sea mayor.

–Oh, bueno, está bien, querida,– dijo la señora Evans.

–Yo me encargaré de el fuego–, agregó el Sr. Evans. –Podemos esperar a ver magia, Lil. No te preocupes por eso.

Pero no fue el espectáculo del que sus padres habían sido engañados lo que molestó a Lily. Era la idea de que no podía hacer ningún tipo de magia en absoluto hasta su regreso a Hogwarts. Las vacaciones que en un principio parecían bienvenidas, luego largas, ahora parecían extenderse para siempre.

Lily extrañaba Hogwarts desesperadamente durante las vacaciones. Odiaba no poder usar magia, y odiaba estar separada de la comunidad mágica. La parte mágica de su vida que ella había descubierto recientemente se había convertido rápidamente toda su vida. Odiaba pasar tiempo con Petunia, que no perdía la oportunidad para recordarle a Lily que era un monstruo. Echaba de menos a sus amigas, que estaban ciertamente teniendo más diversión en las fiestas que ella. Incluso Kathleen y Dana, cuyas familias estaban mezcladas con magos y muggles, por lo menos tenían contacto con la magia mientras se encontraban en casa. Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo durante su descanso.

Inconscientemente y sin querer, sus pensamientos se fueron a James Potter. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo en las vacaciones. Ella sabía que él era un sangre pura - o por lo menos, eso era lo que había oído. ¿Cómo sería la Navidad en casa de los Potter? Ella se dio una sacudida mental. No le importaba James Potter. Lo único bueno de estas vacaciones era que se trataba de un descanso de él.

–¡Amo James! ¡Está en casa!

–¡Estoy en casa, Hetty!– James abrazó a la pequeña elfa que se había atado a su cintura. –¿Me extrañaste? ¿Sólo un poco?– bromeó. –¡Oh, Hetty extrañó mucho al Amo James!– chilló. –¡Dejeme llevar su baúl, señor!

–Yo me ocuparé de su baúl, Hetty–, intervino el señor Potter. –¿Por qué no traes el té de James? Estoy seguro de que tiene hambre después de su viaje.

–¡Por supuesto!– Hetty se escabulló hacia la cocina.

–¿Estás feliz de estar en casa, James?– preguntó la Sra. Potter, mirando a James observar los alrededores familiares.

–Sí, lo estoy,– James sonrió. –Pero creo que voy a extrañar Hogwarts mientras no esté ahí.

–Así es como funciona,– dijo el Sr. Potter. Levantó el baúl de James para llevarlo arriba. –Pero es genial tenerte de regreso.

–Es genial estar de regreso,– sonrió James.

–¡El té, Amo James!– chilló Hetty.

–Lo tomaremos en la sala,- dijo la Sra Potter. –Vamos, James, quiero oír todo sobre la escuela.– Lo guió a la sala, y puso tres sillas alrededor de una mesa. –Deberías esperar antes de decirme. Tu padre querrá oírlo todo, también, estoy segura.

Hetty puso la charola en la mesa. –¿Hetty debe servirlo?

–No, está bien, Hetty,– dijo la Sra. Potter, tomando las cosas del té de la charola y poniéndolas en la mesa. –Me haré cargo de todo.

–Hetty desempacará las cosas del Amo James, entonces,– dijo, y se fue de la sala antes de que James tuviera tiempo de protestar. Era capaz de desempacar sólo.

–¿Por qué la cara larga?– preguntó la Sra. Potter mientras servía el té de James.

–Hetty no necesita desempacar por mí,– dijo, aceptando la taza. –Puedo guardar mis propias cosas.

La Sra. Potter sonrió. –Has pasado tiempo solo, y quieres hacer cosas sólo. ¿No recuerdas cómo era tu vida aquí? Sólo han sido unos cuantos meses, James.

–Supongo que olvidé cuánto hacía Hetty por mí.

–Sabes, yo no vivía así antes de casarme con tu padre. Me tomó un largo tiempo acostumbrarme a la ayuda de Hetty. Ahora pienso que todos pensamos de ella como 'familia' más que algo más. Me parece duro dejarla hacer tanto, aunque sé que la lastimaría mucho decirle que no lo hiciera. Todos hacemos lo que podemos para hacer su trabajo más fácil sin ofenderla. Tú siempre has hecho eso sin pensarlo. Es como te criamos.

James asintió lentamente. –¿Por eso papá nunca la deja llevar mi baúl?

–Exacto.– sonrió. –Debes estar creciendo, James.

James le devolvió la sonrisa. –¿Te puedo platicar de la escuela ahora?

–Cuanto tu padre…

–Llegue,– terminó el Sr. Potter, entrando a la sala. –Y aquí estoy.– Se sentó junto a su esposa. –Está bien, James. Cuéntanos.

–¡Es increíble!– exclamó James. –¡Los dos tenían razón, amo Hogwarts!

–¿Cómo están tus clases?– preguntó la Sra. Potter.

–¡Transformaciones es genial, Mamá! Es mi mejor materia. Mi peor materia es probablemente Historia de la Magia. ¡Es muy difícil prestar atención! Pero amo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero Remus siempre me gana en esa.

–Remus es uno de tus amigos, ¿cierto?– el Sr. Potter preguntó, tratando de recordar todas las cartas que James les había enviado.

–Sí. Él, y Sirius, y Peter son mis mejores amigos.

–¿Y estos jóvenes tienen apellido?– preguntó el Sr. Potter con una risita. –Nunca mencionaste eso en tus cartas.

–Sí,– contestó James, sin notar la risa de su padre. –Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew.

El Sr. Potter asintió. –Me parece que conocemos a los Black, ¿cierto?

–Sí,– dijo la Sra. Potter. –Y a los Pettigrews. Pero no recuerdo haber conocido a los Lupin.

–Los pueden conocer algún día,– dijo James. –Son todos geniales. Bueno, Sirius, Remus, y Peter lo son. No conozco a sus familias.

–Estoy segura que también son agradables.

Un sonido vino de la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. Unos momentos después, Hetty apareció en la sala con dos hombres que James no conocía. Los dos se veían misteriosos, y bastante tenebrosos.

–Sr. Y Sra Potter, estos caballeros quieren verlos,– chilló Hetty.

–Claro,– dijo el Sr. Potter amablemente.

–Iré a terminar de desempacar,– dijo James rápidamente.

Ninguno de sus padres protestó, y James se paró de su silla. Aunque salió de la habitación, no se fue lejos. Estaba interesado en oír lo que tenían que decir los dos hombres. Estaba seguro que nunca los había visto, y quería saber quienes eran.

–Harold, Margaret, hemos venido a discutir un problema en nuestro mundo.

–¿Qué podrá ser?– preguntó el Sr. Potter.

–El problema con la pureza de sangre.

–Estoy de acuerdo, hay mucho énfasis en ello,– respondió el Sr. Potter.

–No, no es a lo que me refería,– se quejó el visitante. –Venimos a discutir hacer más fuerte a nuestro mundo al permitir que solo los fuertes sobrevivan.

–¿Quiénes serán los 'fuertes'?– James podía oír su ceño fruncir en la voz de su padre.

–Los de sangre pura,– el segundo hombre habló por primera vez.

–¿Estás sugiriendo destruir a los nacidos de Muggles?– la Sra. Potter jadeó.

–De cierta forma,– dijo el primer hombre con cautela.

–Por favor váyanse.

–¿Qué?– preguntó el segundo hombre,

–Dije que se fueran,– dijo el Sr. Potter, su voz sonaba como acero. –No son bienvenidos en mi casa.

James se alejó a otra habitación mientras los hombres pasaban junto a él. Ya que estaban fuera de vista, se dio cuenta que sus padres aún hablaban.

–¿Esto significa que Dumbledore tenía razón?– preguntó la Sra. Potter.

–Eso creo,– dijo el Sr. Potter sombríamente.

–No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo sabía que esto pasaría?

–Aparentemente Voldemort lo trató de persuadir. Claro, Dumbledore se negó.

–Pero él sabía que no había acabado,– murmuró la Sra. Potter. –Oh, Harold, esto solo se va a poner peor, ¿cierto?

–Podría. Por eso tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore lo que sucedió. Él decidirá el siguiente paso.

James se tuvo que esconder de nuevo mientras sus padres salían de la sala. Esperó en las sombras hasta que se fueron, y luego salió al pasillo.

–¿Qué diablos sucede?

Los días pasaron rápido, y la mañana de Navidad llegó. James saltó de la cama, encantado de recibir regalos. Sus padres sonrieron mientras lo veían abrir sus regalos. Mientras estaba creciendo tan rápido, James aún era su pequeño niño la mañana de Navidad.

–¿Qué es esto?– preguntó, levantando una capa plateada de su envoltura.

–Pruébatela,– le dijo su padre.

James envolvió sus hombros con la capa. –¡Es enorme!

El Sr. Potter se rió. –Mírate en el espejo.

James caminó hacia el espejo más cercano, y jadeó ante su reflejo. –¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?– chilló.

El Sr. Potter se rió de nuevo. –Es una capa de invisibilidad.

–¿Para mí?– preguntó James, incrédulo.

–Era mía,– explicó el Sr. Potter. –La recibí durante mi primer año en Hogwarts, y siempre juré que si tenía un hijo, la recibiría también.

–Guau,– respiró James. –¡Gracias, papá!– Dobló las arrugas de la capa sobre su cabeza y se rió ante su reflejo… o la falta de reflejo.

James no podía esperar a enseñarle su capa a Sirius, Remus y Peter. Esto iba a cambiar su vista sobre las aventuras.

Después del desayuno, James corrió a su habitación a escribirle una carta a Sirius.

–Querido Sirius,

–¿Cómo estuvo tu navidad? La mía estuvo excelente… ¡espera a ver lo que recibí! ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! De verdad me hace invisible. Esto será lo mejor que me lleve a Hogwarts.. ¡imagínate lo que podremos hacer siendo invisibles! No puedo esperar a enseñarte.

–Mis padres tuvieron a las visitas más extrañes el día que volvimos. Estaban hablando sobre un grupo que quiere deshacerse de todos los que no son sangre pura. ¿De qué se trata todo eso? ¿Has oído algo de eso? Mis padres dijeron que no querían ayudar, pero no entendí cuál es el gran problema con ellos. Oh, bueno. Supongo que será para que ellos se preocupen. Bueno, te veré después de las vacaciones. ¡Manda algo de regreso con Lechuza si quieres!

–James.

Sirius leyó la carta de James con una sonrisa. ¡Una capa de invisibilidad! Hasta Remus no se podría preocupar de ser descubiertos ahora.

Pero la última parte de la carta le quitó la sonrisa de la cara. Claro que sabía de lo que James hablaba. Sus padres habían jurado su apoyo a Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, ¿cierto?

–¿Sirius? ¿Estás allí arriba?

–¡En mi habitación!– llamó Sirius, dejando la carta de James a un lado.

Su puerta se abrió, y su hermano, Regulus, entró. Regulus tenía diez años, e iría a Hogwarts el siguiente año. Había estado molestando a Sirius con preguntas sobre la escuela desde que se bajó del tren. Sirius siempre había querido a su hermano, y no le importaba responder preguntas, pero estaban empezando a ser repetitivas. Si le tenía que decir sobre la clase de Pociones una vez más…

–Hola,– lo saludó Sirius. –¿Qué pasa?

–Solo quería saber que piensas de este Lord Vol.. ¿cómo se llama? No recuerdo.

–Voldemort,– suspiró Sirius.

–Sí, él. ¿Qué piensas?

Sirius frunció el ceño. –Es un tonto.

Regulus parecía sorprendido. –Pero Mamá y Papá dijeron…

–Sí, bueno, a Mamá y Papá no les gustan los nacidos de Muggles, ¿o sí?

–¿Quieres decir Sangres sucias?

Sirius saltó de su silla. –Regulus, no digas eso.

–¿Por qué no? Todos lo dicen. Te he oído decirlo,– Regulus contestó frunciendo el ceño.

–Bueno, ya no lo hago. Es una palabra realmente horrible,– dijo Sirius, sentándose de nuevo. –No sabía eso hasta que fui a Hogwarts. Mis amigos me dijeron. No lo he dicho desde entonces. Me alegra que mis amigos me hayan dicho, antes de que me hubiera metido en problemas por decirlo.

–Está bien, si significa tanto para ti, no lo diré más.

–Gracias.

–¿Y de verdad crees que Voldemort sea un tonto?

–Estoy seguro. ¿Cómo cree que podrá matar a todos los nacidos de Muggles y mestizos? ¡Hay muchos! Tomaría por siempre. Aparte, nadie va a creerle. Apuesto a que Mamá y Papá son los únicos en el mundo que lo apoyarán.

–Oh, no sé sobre eso,– respondió Regulus. –Apuesto a que mucha gente le creerá. Y dijeron que tiene un gran plan para hacerlo. Ya sabes, de terminar con todos los que no son de sangre pura.

–Ya sé su plan de juego, gracias,– dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. –Vamos, Regulus, piénsalo. Mamá y Papá están tan metidos en las Artes Oscuras que da miedo. Y eso quieren que hagamos, también. Pero no tenemos que ser así. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Regulus lo miró con escepticismo. –No quiero hacer que Mamá y Papá se enojen. Eso hiciste, sabes.

–Lo sé. Casi no me han hablado desde que llegué. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Prefiero estar feliz y saber que lo que hago es correcto.– Hizo una pausa, y consideró a su hermano por un momento. –Regulus, de verdad espero que estés en Gryffindor conmigo el próximo año.

Regulus negó con la cabeza. –Mamá y Papá quieren que esté en Slytherin.

–También querían que yo estuviera en Slytherin. Pero eso no sucedió. Me pusieron en Gryffindor.

–Estaban muy, muy enojados, sabes. Mamá caminaba gritando por días. Decía que eras un traidor de sangre un millón de veces. Papá estaba rompiendo cosas con solo verlas… daba un poco de miedo, ¡te diré! Y Kreacher se estaba volviendo loco, hablándose a si mismo todo el tiempo. No creo que alguien tuviera idea de qué hablaba.

–No lo he visto mucho desde que volví.

–Ha estado cerca de Mamá, y ya que has estado evitándola…

–Oye, ahora,– interrumpió Sirius. –Ella ha estado evitándome igual.

Regulus suspiró. –¿No lo ves, Sirius? ¿No ves que estás destruyendo a la familia? Estando en Gryffindor, defendiendo a los mestizos, sin importarte las Artes Oscuras… prácticamente ya no eres parte de la familia.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –Si estar en la familia significa tener que odiar a la gente solo por su sangre, tal vez no quiero ser parte de ella.

–No quieres decir eso.

Sirius suspiró. –Te quiero, Regulus. Eres mi hermano, y siempre lo serás. Solo creo que fuimos hechos para mejores cosas que ésta familia.

–No sabes lo que dices.

–No, tú no sabes lo que dices. Espera al próximo año, cuando conozcas a todos los otros magos y magas en Hogwarts. Ya verás.

Regulus le lanzó una mirada de que no estaba convencido. –Tengo tarea que hacer. Te veré luego, Sirius.

–Sí, hasta luego…

Regulus salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Sirius la miró por un momento.

¿Por qué se sorprendía? Claro que sus padres lo odiaban. Estaba sorprendido que no lo hubieran dejado en King's Cross. Suponía que se vería mal en su familia si lo hicieran. Bueno, a él no le hubiera importado que lo hicieran. Tal vez se hubiera ido a casa con Andromeda. Pero bueno, ella se iría a casa con Narcissa y Bellatrix. Tal vez eso no era tan buena idea.

De hecho, Narcissa y Bellatrix, junto con el novio de Narcissa, Lucius, estaban en su casa en este preciso momento. Andromeda no estuvo ahí para navidad… estaba enferma, y decidió quedarse en casa. Sirius sabía que quería evitar a la familia tanto como él, pero le hubiera gustado que viniera. Así se hubieran escondido juntos. Como era, se había escondido en su habitación, tratando de quitarse del camino de todos. Le había funcionado hasta ahora.

Miró la carta de James de nuevo. Se preguntó si Remus y Peter sabían sobre la capa de invisibilidad. Sonrió. Conociendo a James, seguramente sí. ¿Pero sabían algo de Voldemort? Tomó un pedazo de pergamino.

–Querido Remus,

–¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones? Las mías han estado terribles, pero te diré sobre eso cuando te vea de nuevo. ¿Has oído algo de James? Dijo que le dieron una capa de invisibilidad de navidad. Eso hará nuestras aventuras más emocionantes, ¿no crees?

–¿Has oído algo de este personaje Voldemort? Mis padres y los de James recibieron visitas de sus ayudantes. No estamos seguros de qué se trata. Si has oído algo, compararemos notas.

–Bueno, espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

–Sirius

–¡Remus! ¡Tienes una carta!

Remus se volvió agitadamente a la puerta. –¡La leeré mañana, Mamá!

La voz de su madre sonó de nuevo, esta vez justo afuera de su puerta. –Claro. ¿Quieres que te la lea ahora?

–No.– Remus apretó los dientes mientras las nubes que cubrían a la luna se partían. –Mañana, Mamá.

–Claro.

Estaba justo afuera de la puerta. Siempre estaba ahí. De alguna manera, tan solo saber que ella estaba ahí hacía a las transformaciones más soportables. Aún así, Remus no sabía cómo ella podía soportarlo. Él apenas y podía soportar pensar en el monstruo en el que convertía, pero su madre siempre se quedaba, y escuchaba todo a través de la puerta.

Su padre, también se quedaba con él, cuando estaba en casa. Su trabajo como Sanador a veces lo llamaba lejos de casa a horas extrañas, así que no siempre podía estar ahí durante una transformación. Remus a seguido pensaba en la ironía amarga de que el hijo de un Sanador pudiera ser hombre lobo. El hombre que había curado a tanta gente y salvado tantas vidas no podía ayudar a su propio hijo. Estaba trabajando sin cesar para encontrar una cura. Tal vez algún día la encontraría.

Por lo menos la luna llena no había caído en Navidad. Aunque el día después no era mucho mejor, al menos Remus pudo disfrutar la fiesta. Sus miembros empezaron a agitarse mientras se transformaba.

–Aquí estoy, Remus,– dijo su madre en una voz fuerte. –Estoy aquí contigo, bebé.

Remus gruñó mientras se volvía lobo. ¿Por qué lo tenía que llamara bebé? Pero ella estaba ahí… y no pensó nada más.

La mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó sólo en su cuarto. Estaba completamente exhausto y vacío. La puerta se abrió, e intentó levantar la cabeza.

–¿Remus?– la Sra. Lupin se arrodilló junto a él. –¿Estás bien, bebé?

–¿Remus?– el Sr. Lupin se arrodilló al otro lado. –¿Nos puedes oír?

–Sí,– Remus susurró en una voz rasposa.

–Toma, bebe esto.– Su padre tomó su cabeza y sus hombros, y lo ayudó a bebe la poción sanadora.

Una vez que la poción se acabo, el Sr. Lupin cargó a su hijo a su cama, y lo bajó. La Sra. Lupin lo cubrió con una cobija caliente.

–Solo descansa,– dijo el Sr. Lupin. –Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar después.

Remus trató de asentir, pero estaba muy cansado para poder hacerlo. Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue que tenía a los mejores padres del mundo.

–No creo que sea buena idea mezclarse con ellos.

–Yo tampoco. Es loca, esta idea de que los únicos verdaderos magos son los de sangre pura. ¿De dónde sacan estas cosas?

Remus caminó a la cocina, donde sus padres estaban cenando. –¿Qué ideas?

–¡Remus! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo de comer? Aquí, siéntate.– La Sra. Lupin saltó de su silla para ir por un plato de comida para Remus.

Remus sonrió ligeramente mientras tomó asiento. Madame Pomfrey siempre era amable con él el día después de su transformación, pero nada era como los mimos de su madre. Pero estaba exagerando un poco hoy. Tal vez tenía que ver con perderse de las últimas tres transformaciones.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó el Sr. Lupin, mirando a su hijo con ojos de Sanador experto.

–Bien,– contestó Remus. –Nada peor que lo normal.

–Bueno, eso es algo.– El Sr. Lupin movió su mano encima de la mesa y tomó la muñeca de Remus, tratando de sentir su pulso. Miró sus ojos fijamente, como tratando de leer su mente. –Lo has logrado manteniendo una buena forma. ¿Te sientes diferente mentalmente?

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Es diferente en casa. En la escuela, estoy solo. Es más difícil de esa manera. Me siento mejor sabiendo que tú y Mamá están aquí conmigo.

Su padre asintió. –El Profesor Dumbledore nos escribió, y dijo que estás intentando controlar las transformaciones.

–Eso quiere que haga,– contestó Remus. –Pero no sé cómo. No me dijo qué hacer, ni nada que intentar.

–Eso es porque nadie sabe cómo. Si alguien supiera, los hombres lobo no serían peligrosos. Si puedes aprender a controlar tu mente mientras te transformas, estarás a salvo… bueno, más a salvo, por lo menos.

Remus asintió lentamente. Lo que decía su padre tenía sentido.

La Sra. Lupin trajo un plato de comida, que puso en frente de Remus. –Aquí tienes, come algo.

–Gracias, Mamá.

–De nada.– Fue a la mesa y tomó un sobre. –Aquí está tu carta, cariño. La que llegó ayer para ti.

–Gracias.– Remus abrió el sobre, y sacó la carta de Sirius. Escaneó la página rápidamente, una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. –James recibió una capa de invisibilidad de Navidad,– dijo mientras leía.

–Eso es de James, ¿entonces?

–No, Sirius,– dijo Remus agitando la cabeza. –Recibió una carta de James.– Siguió leyendo, y su sonrisa se volvió una fruncida de ceño. –¿Quién es Voldemort?

Su madre jadeó. –¿Qué? ¿Dónde oíste de él?

–No lo hice, realmente. Sirius dice que sus padres y los de James recibieron visitas de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero que él y James no saben de qué se trata. ¿Ustedes sí?

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

–Sí saben, ¿cierto? Díganme, por favor.

–Remus,– dijo el Sr. Lupin, aclarando su garganta, –tú sabes qué pensamos sobre ser de sangre pura, ¿cierto?

–Que no importa,– dijo Remus al instante.

–Exacto. Pero para algunas personas, sí. Lord Voldemort es una de esas personas. Quiere deshacerse de todas las personas que no son de sangre pura.

Remus casi escupe todo su bocado de comida. Trató de tragar, sus ojos creciendo. –¿Los quiere matar?– preguntó, su voz apenas un susurro.

–Ese es su meta final, o eso hemos oído.

–¿Ha venido a verlos? Para hacer que se unan, ¿como a los papas de James y Sirius?

–No,– dijo la Sra. Lupin, sus ojos azules normalmente felices echando fuego. –Ni vendrá, ni sus seguidores. Hemos aclarado nuestra posición en este tema en el pasado. Hasta donde yo sé, lo menos que tengamos que ver con esto, mejor.

–Tiene toda la razón,– el Sr. Lupin estuvo de acuerdo, su voz dura. –Si no puedes juzgar a una persona por algo más que su sangre, no tienes nada de qué hablar con nosotros.– Le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Remus. –La gente debe ser juzgada en sus acciones, y en lo que creen. Nada más.

Remus asintió. Terminó su cena rápidamente, y luego volvió a su habitación. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino, y una pluma.

–Querido Peter,

–Espero que tus vacaciones vayan bien. ¿Recibiste muchos regalos? James recibió una capa de invisibilidad, ¿oíste? Él y Sirius están muy emocionados por ello.

–Sirius y James también están preocupados por Lord Voldemort. ¿Has oído algo sobre él? Mis padres creen que está loco. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

–Te veré cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. ¡Disfruta tus vacaciones!

–Remus.

Peter leyó la carta de Remus por segunda vez. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de la capa de invisibilidad de James. ¡Se divertirían tanto con eso! Estaba seguro que James y Sirius estaban planeando algunas aventuras. Apenas y podía esperar para regresar a la escuela y probarla.

Frunció el ceño cuando leyó la parte sobre Voldemort. Sus padres no estaban seguros sobre su apoyo a esta causa. Su madre parecía un poco asustada sobre el extremismo, pero su padre parecía pensar que era una misión que valía la pena. No había declarado su apoyo a Voldemort abiertamente, y no se había unido a sus seguidores, pero lo estaba considerando. Peter tenía un presentimiento que su padre estaba deteniendo el apoyo completo de su padre.

–¿Peter? ¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo?

–Una carta,– respondió Peter.

Su madre se rió. –Sí, puedo verlo. ¿De quien es?

–Mi amigo Remus.

–Ah, sí, me dijiste sobre él. ¿Qué tiene que decir?

–Dice que James recibió una capa de invisibilidad de Navidad,– dijo Peter cortamente.

–¿Una capa de invisibilidad?– repitió la Sra. Pettigrew. –Eso es interesante. Esas son bastante raras.

–Lo sé,– dijo Peter con una pista de orgullo reflejado. –Espero que me deje probármela.

La Sra. Pettigrew sonrió. –Estoy segura que lo hará, cariño. Eres uno de sus amigos más cercanos, ¿cierto?

–Remus, Sirius y yo,– dijo Peter. –Son chicos geniales, Mamá. Quiero que los conozcas. Y Papá. Le agradarán.

–Tal vez te deberían ayudar un poco con tu tarea,– el Sr. Pettigrew dijo mientras entró a la habitación. Tenía algunos papeles de la escuela de Peter en sus manos. –Estas calificaciones son terribles, Peter. ¿Cómo esperas pasar tus exámenes con este tipo de trabajo?

–M..mis amigos sí me ayudan,– tartamudeó Peter. –Me ayudan todo el tiempo.

–Bueno, ¿acaso eso pinta una imagen mejor?– dijo el Sr. Pettigrew. –¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer con ayuda? Odiaría verte sin ella.– Aventó los papeles a la mesa. –Si no mejoras tu trabajo, te apuesto a que te sacarán de Gryffindor y te llevarán a Hufflepuff.

El labio inferior de Peter tembló, y lo mordió. No tenía una respuesta a ese comentario.

–De verdad,– interrumpió la Sra. Pettigrew. –Creo que estás siendo un poco duro. Peter está haciendo lo más que puede, ¿cierto, cielo?

–Sí, lo estoy,– dijo Peter, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

–No sé cómo entraste a Gryffindor en primer lugar,– masculló su padre.

–¡De verdad!– exclamó la Sra. Pettigrew. –¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así sobre tu propio hijo? Es muy valiente, y el Sombrero Seleccionador vio eso.– Miró con ojos furiosos a su esposo. –Debe de ser muy valiente, por haber aguantado esto de ti por tanto tiempo.

–Vamos, ahora, eso no se vale,– protestó el Sr. Pettigrew.

–Claro que sí.– La Sra. Pettigrew abandonó la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

Peter dudó por un momento, y luego corrió al santuario en el jardín. Su padre lo vio irse con decepción en su rostro. Si tan solo Peter fuera… No se dejó terminar. Antes lo hacía, pero su esposa le quitó la costumbre. Ella no apreciaba su desapruebo constante de Peter. Pero era tan fácil desaprobar de él cuando era tan… No, también ella había terminado con eso.

Peter respiró agitadamente mientras se sentaba en el columpio del jardín. Hacía mucho frío afuera, pero no le importó. Prefería estar frió afuera solo que caliente adentro con su padre.

¿Por qué no lo podía hacer feliz? ¿Por qué era tan demandante? ¿Qué no podía encontrar algo lindo que decir? ¿Era tan difícil amar a tu propio hijo?

No, no era justo. Peter nunca dudaba que su padre lo amara. ¿Por qué querría que mejorara tanto si no lo amara? Y él amaba a su padre. Lo amaba tanto que su más grande deseo era hacerlo feliz. Impresionarlo. Solo una vez, quería hacer algo que haría a su padre orgulloso. Tal vez algún día, lo haría.


	7. Amigos y Enemigos

VII. Amigos y Enemigos

–Ah, Hogwarts, cómo te extrañé.

–James, cálmate. Nos fuimos como por dos semanas.

James volteó para darle a Sirius una mirada de desprecio, pero terminó riéndose.

–Siempre la reina del drama,– suspiró Sirius.

-¡Oye!– exclamó James. –¡REY del drama, si no te importa!

–Ahora, chicos, jueguen bien,– dijo Remus. –¡Y entren a la habitación ya! ¡Este baúl no es muy ligero que digamos!

James y Sirius se rieron, y empujaron sus baúles hasta el dormitorio. Remus jaló su baúl, seguido de Peter.

–He extrañado este lugar,– dijo James honestamente. Abrió su baúl, y comenzó a desempacar. –Amo estar en casa, pero no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

–Aw, me llegó al corazón,– dijo Sirius. Luego sonrió. –De hecho, estoy muy feliz de estar de regreso. No tienen idea de cómo son las cosas en mi casa.

–Bueno, dinos, entonces,– dijo Remus. –No sólo actúes como si tu vida es mucho más difícil que las nuestras… pruébalo.

Sirius se rió. –Bueno, si insistes. Mis padres son prácticamente magos oscuros, y mi hermano está preparados para seguir sus pasos. Mis primas me odian, con la excepción de Andromeda, quien no estuvo presente en la cena de Navidad. Nuestro elfo domestico está completamente loco, y es completamente devoto a mi madre hasta el punto de que da miedo. Ahí está, creo que eso es suficiente. ¿Cómo estuvo su Navidad?

Los tres chicos lo veían en _shock_. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir.

–Debes de estar bromeando,– dijo James al fin.

–Nop,– respondió Sirius. –Es verdad hasta la última sílaba.

–¿Tus padres son magos oscuros?– preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

–Irónico, ¿cierto?– Sirius sonrió. –Viendo que uno de mis mejores amigos es el estudiante estrella de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus se sonrojó, pero sonrió. –¿Cómo es que a ti no te gustan las Artes Oscuras?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. –Como les dije el primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts, no me gusta seguir el ejemplo de mis padres. No le veo el punto de usar magia para algo malo, y ciertamente no entiendo a este Lord Voldemort. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad cree que su plan funcionará? Esperen, oyeron sobre él, ¿cierto?

–Oh, sí,– respondió Remus. –Hubieran visto a mis padres. Pensé que iban a explotar. De hecho, me sorprende que nuestra casa sobreviviera a lo enojados que estaban. Es bueno que no sean niños pequeños, o hubiera destruido algo sin darse cuenta que hacían magia.

–Así que ¿supongo que se oponen a nuestro amigo Voldemort?– sonrió Sirius.

–Eso es decirlo ligero,– dijo Remus con una sonrisa propia.

–¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?– preguntó Sirius.

–Mis padres son como los de Remus,– dijo James. –Se oponen a Voldemort y todo por lo que lucha. Mi papá lanzó a sus ayudantes fuera de mi casa. Mis padres dijeron algo sobre Dumbledore, también. Algo como que ya lo veía venir, y lo intenta detener antes de que se les salga de las manos.

–No veo qué hay que detener,– dijo Sirius. –Quiero decir, ¿cuánta gente es tan tonta como para creerle? ¿Matar a la mitad del mundo mágico para hacerlo más fuerte? ¡Es algo loco!

–No lo sé,– dijo Peter en voz dudosa. –Creo que algunas personas creerán que tiene la idea correcta.

Sirius giró para mirarlo. –¿Tus padres son como los míos? ¿Fanáticos de las Artes Oscuras que lo apoyan?

Peter giró sus manos nerviosamente. –Mi mamá no. Está completamente en contra. Pero mi papá… no estoy seguro. Creo que podría querer apoyarlo, pero mi mamá lo detiene.

–Que bien por tu madre,– dijo Sirius.

–Hablando de eso,– dijo Remus, –¿cómo está tu madre, Remus?

–Oh.– dijo Remus, volteando para abajo para buscar algo en su baúl. –Está bien, considerándolo todo. Creo que tuvo una linda Navidad.

–¿Entonces está mejor?

–No realmente,- dijo Remus silenciosamente. –Desearía que lo estuviera.

James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron miradas. El mensaje silencioso decía que no molestarían a Remus sobre su madre nunca más.

–Volviendo a Voldemort,– dijo Sirius. –También estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

–¿Por qué? ¿Se unió a él?– preguntó Peter.

–Pensé que era más joven.– comentó James.

–Lo es,– dijo Sirius. –Pero parece creer que nuestros padres tienen la idea correcta. Esta listo para ser como ellos,– suspiró pesadamente. –Solo espero que el venir a Hogwarts le haga cambiar de parecer.

–¿Cuándo empieza?– Remus preguntó. Ahora que la atención estaba lejos de sus problemas, estaba determinado a dejarla ahí.

–El próximo año,– respondió Sirius. –Lo más pronto, mejor, en mi opinión. Necesita alejarse de esa casa y la constante influencia de nuestros padres.

–¿De verdad son tan malos?– susurró Peter.

–Son bastante malos,– dijo Sirius sombríamente. –Ahora casi no me hablan, ya que me pusieron en Gryffindor.

–¡Eso no fue tu culpa!– exclamó James. –El sombrero decide a donde va cada quien. Aparte, estoy feliz de que estés en Gryffindor. Si no lo estuvieras, tal vez no seríamos tan buenos amigos.

–Lo sé,– respondió Sirius. –Pero aún así se la traen en contra mía. ¿Quién sabe por qué? Personalmente, no me importa. Mi única preocupación con ellos ahora es qué tan involucrado quieran que yo esté con Voldemort.

–¿Por qué querrían que tu estuvieras involucrado?

–¿No lo ven? ¡Quieren que yo esté tan involucrado como ellos sin tener que ser un Mortífago!

–¿Mortífago?– Remus frunció el ceño. –¿Qué son Mortífagos?

Sirius hizo una cara de completo disgusto. –Así se llaman los ayudantes de Voldemort. Mortífagos. Pinta una imagen atractiva, ¿cierto?

–Bueno, yo estaba en contra antes, pero ahora que sé que se llaman Mortífagos, ¡apúntame!– dijo James sarcásticamente. ¿Podrían hacerse parecer más extraños?

–Lo más espantoso es que, ¿qué tal que la gente le cree?– dijo Sirius silenciosamente. –Mira a mis padres. Y al padre de Peter. Quieren puridad en la sangre a toda costa.– Suspiró. –Solo espero que la mayoría sea como nosotros. Esto se puede poner feo.

–Con un nombre como Mortífagos, ¿cómo no?– preguntó Remus sombríamente.

–Sabes, Sirius Black es bastante guapo.

–¡Olivia! ¿Qué estás diciendo?– Lily chilló en sobresalto.

–Solo que Sirius Black es bastante guapo,– repitió Olivia con una sonrisa. –No puedes decirme que no ves eso, Lils.

Lily agitó su cabeza sin creerlo. –No vale tu tiempo, Liv. Es completamente inmaduro. Actúa como…– se detuvo antes de decir el ridículo final a su declaración.

–¿Cómo un niño de once años?– Olivia terminó con aire de suficiencia. –¿Cómo actúan todos los chicos de nuestra edad?

–Debería actuar mejor.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería ser sometido a un estándar más alto que los demás?

–Él es tan inteligente...

-Sí, es muy inteligente–, agregó Dana –También lo es James Potter. Tienen las calificaciones más altas en nuestro año... A excepción de ti, Lils. Pero eso no los hace mejores que el resto de nosotros. Sólo les da calificaciones más altas.

Lily suspiró. –No entienden lo que estoy tratando de decir.

–No, tú no entiendes–, dijo Olivia. –Los dos son inteligentes y guapos, y divertidos. Y nunca han nada mas que agradable con nosotras. Y eso es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta cómo Lil echa una rabieta cada vez que James la mira.

–Oh, ¿ahora quién es la inmadura?– Dana bromeó. –Vamos, Lils, tienes que saber que le gustas a James.

–¡No es digno de mi tiempo!– Lily gritó, su temperamento creciendo. Una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza dijo que esto era exactamente lo que Dana y Olivia querían decir, pero ella lo ignoró.

–¿Pero sí es digno de tu ira?

–Mejor mi ira que mi adoración–, dijo Lily de regreso.

Dana y Olivia se miraron entre sí, y estallaron en un ataque de risa. Kathleen entró, y miró a sus compañeras. Lily se sentó en su cama, su rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillantes de cólera. Dana y Olivia estaban en la cama de Olivia, prácticamente cayéndose de la risa.

–Bueno, ¿qué está pasando?– Kathleen preguntó, mirando a su alrededor en confusión.

–Olivia está enamorada de Sirius Black–, dijo Lily.

–Y Lily está enojada porque eso significaría admitir que él y James Potter son humanos–, agregó Olivia.

Kathleen sonrió. –Bueno, Lil, hay que admitir que son bastante guapos.

Lily alzó las manos. –¡No tienen esperanza! ¡Me doy por vencida!– gritó. Saltó de la cama, y salió del dormitorio.

–Oh, ahora lo hemos hecho–, dijo Dana. –Va a estar enojada con nosotras por varios días. Saben cómo pueden ser esos pelirrojos.

–¡Oye!– gritó Kathleen, cuyo cabello tenía tonos rojos.

–No tú, por supuesto–, dijo Dana en tono de disculpa.

Lily bajó la escalera a la sala común. Estaba vacía. Corrió por la habitación y se arrojó en la silla más cercana al fuego.

–¿Estás bien?

Lily jadeó y miró hacia arriba. Remus Lupin estaba sentado justo detrás de ella, mirándola con preocupación. Se preguntó cómo no lo había visto mientras corría por la habitación.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– le preguntó ella.

–Lo mismo que tú–, respondió. –Tratar de escapar de mis problemas.

–¿Qué problemas tienes?– Preguntó Lily.

–Más de lo que sabes,– dijo Remus con tristeza.

Lily estaba a punto de hacerle más preguntas, pero vio la expresión de su rostro y se detuvo. Era obvio que él no quería hablar de sus problemas .. no con ella, de todos modos.

–Pero, ¿y tú?– Remus le preguntó. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué te hace pensar pasa algo?

–Bueno, estás sola en la sala común a medianoche. Nunca te he visto sola, y nunca te he visto en la sala común después de las diez. Por otra parte, te ves alterada. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

–No quieres escucharlo–, dijo Lily, todavía aturdido por todas las observaciones que Remus había hecho. –¿Y que tan cerca has estado observándome?

Remus sonrió. –No te acoso, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Soy atento.– Y mi mejor amigo es James Potter, añadió mentalmente. Quien fuera sabría la historia de la vida de Lily si pasaba tanto tiempo con James como Remus lo hacía.

–No estoy llevándome bien con mis compañeras de habitación por el momento–, confesó Lily.

–¿Cuál es el problema?

Lily sonrió como disculpándose. –Ellas están enamoradas de tus compañeros de cuarto.– Hizo una pausa. –Esta es la parte que no quieres oír.

Remus sonrió. –Bueno, yo no estoy enamorado de mis compañeros de habitación, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de que yo esté celoso.– Frunció el ceño. –¿Por qué es eso un problema?

–No veo la atracción–, admitió Lily, luciendo avergonzada. –Lo siento, Remus. Sé que son tus amigos y todo, pero James y Sirius son tan...

–No tienes que terminar–, dijo Remus en voz baja. –James y Sirius son dos de mis mejores amigos, pero sé que tienen defectos. Te diré qué. No me digas, y entonces no tendrás que preocuparte de que yo les diga.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa. –Es apenas un secreto que no me agrada James.

–No, pero yo prefiero que mantuviéramos a todos en relaciones bastante buenas. Siete años es mucho tiempo para compartir una sala común con alguien con quien estás constantemente en pelea.

Lily consideró sus palabras. –Y siete años es un tiempo muy largo para compartir un dormitorio con alguien con quien estás peleando.– Se levantó de su asiento. –Creo que debería ir a pedir disculpas. Creo que perdí los estribos.

–Buen plan–, sonrió Remus.

–Gracias, Remus–, dijo en voz baja. –Has sido genial.

–Cuando quieras.

Lily volvió a la escalera de las niñas, mientras que Remus la observaba. Lily era bastante agradable. Era una pena que no le gustara James tanto como a él le gustaba ella. Realmente, una lástima que no le gustara James en absoluto. Oh, no. James.

–Por favor, no dejes que lo descubra–, murmuró Remus. –Lo último que necesitamos es que James sepa a ciencia cierta que Lily no quiere tener nada que ver con él.

–Realmente tenemos que probar la capa de invisibilidad–, dijo James. –Hay cerca de un millón de buenos usos para ella.

–Y vamos a descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos,–, sonrió Sirius.

–Y luego algunos–, añadió Peter. –¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

–¿Qué tal esta noche?– sugirió James. –¿A menos que tenga mejores planes?

–¡No hay nada mejor que eso!– dijo Sirius. –Estoy dentro.

–Esta noche está bien–, dijo Remus, mirando su reloj.

–Sí, vamos a hacerlo–, agregó Peter.

–Tenemos que apurarnos, vamos a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia–, dijo Remus.

–Oh, como si nos fuéramos a perder algo interesante–, se rió Sirius.

Aun así, ninguno de ellos quería llegar tarde. Lo último que querían era otra detención. Los cuatro niños corrieron por las escaleras. Sin siquiera pensarlo, James, Sirius, Remus y saltaron por encima del escalón de truco. Peter no tuvo tanta suerte, y su pierna se hundió en él. Con intención de llegar a clase, los demás no se dieron cuenta hasta que gritó.

–¡Oigan! ¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda!– exclamó.

Los tres niños se volvieron.

-¡Honestamente!– chilló Sirius. –¡Hemos estado aquí desde hace meses, Peter! ¿Cómo no lo viste?

–Tenía prisa,– dijo Peter a la defensiva. –¿Van a ayudarme o no?

–Yo diría que o no.

Las cabezas de los cuatro muchachos se elevaron con el sonido de una voz nueva. Los ojos de Sirius se cerraron.

–Yo no recuerdo haber preguntado tu opinión, Quejicus,– dijo fríamente.

–Sólo estoy tratando de darles un consejo, Black,– dijo Snape, sus ojos oscuros intermitentes. –No tiene sentido ayudar a Pettigrew. No vale la pena el esfuerzo.

–¿Qué dijiste?– Preguntó James, sacando su varita.

–Se la va a perder otra vez–, dijo Snape fríamente. –De verdad, es hacerle un favor dejarlo ahí. No es como si estuviera haciendo algún bien cuando no está atrapado en un escalón.

–Has cruzado la línea, Quejicus–, dijo Sirius, con una expresión peligrosa. Él también sacó su varita.

–¿Um, ayuda?– Peter preguntó en voz baja.

Remus, que había estado a punto de sacar su varita y unirse a la batalla en nombre de su amigo, se volvió hacia Peter. Se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Tienes que aprender–, dijo James con voz acerada, –si te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos nosotros.

Sirius agitó su varita para lanzarle un hechizo a Snape, pero el otro chico era muy rápido. Le lanzó a Sirius un hechizo de hacer a las piernas como gelatina que le envió a toda velocidad alrededor de la sala. James trató de defender a sus amigos, pero también fue golpeado con un hechizo. Al darse cuenta de que sus oponentes estaban abajo, Snape continuó lanzándoles hechizos.

Remus dio un último tirón desgarrador que arrancó a Peter del escalón, y disparó un mal hechizo a Snape. A pesar de que desvió su atención de James y Sirius, la llevó a Remus. Snape esquivó su hechizo, y golpeó Remus con un hechizo que lo llevó a sus rodillas. Peter gimió, sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Qué está pasando?– una nueva voz gritó.

Snape dejó de embrujar a los niños mientras la profesora McGonagall corría por el pasillo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y sus mejillas en fuego.

–¿Qué significa todo esto?– preguntó ella. –¡Explíquense!

–Peter cayó en el escalón–, exclamó James. –Tratamos de ayudarlo.

–Snape dijo cosas horribles sobre él–, añadió Sirius. –Tuvimos que defenderlo, profesora!

–Hm–. La boca de McGonagall estaba en una delgada línea. –¿Usted y el señor Potter trataron de atacar al señor Snape?

–Sí. Pero él sacó lo mejor de nosotros–, dijo Sirius con resentimiento.

–Detención para los tres.

–¿Tres?

–Sí, señor Black. Para usted, el señor Potter, y el señor. Snape. Deben presentarse a mi salón de clases a las siete cada noche por toda la semana que viene.

–Eso no es justo, profesora.

McGonagall se volvió rápidamente para hacer frente a Remus. –¿Tiene un problema con mi castigo, señor Lupin?

–No, quiero decir que no es justo que sólo los castigue a ellos. Yo estuve involucrado, también.

James y Sirius lo miraron con asombro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

–¿Estuvo implicado en esto, señor Lupin?

–Sí–, dijo Remus con voz segura. –Traté de hechizar a Snape, pero él me golpeó más duro.

–Está bien. Se unirá al Sr. Potter, al Sr. Black, y al Sr. Snape en detención. Nos vemos esta noche, señores.

–Serviría un mes por el placer de hechizarlos,– se mofó Snape. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en la dirección opuesta.

–Remus, ¿qué diablos fue eso?– Sirius exclamó. –¡Podrías haberte quedado fuera de problemas! ¡McGonagall sólo nos iba a castigar a mí y a James!

–Yo sé–, respondió Remus. –Pero no sería correcto. Yo estaba involucrado tanto como ustedes dos.– Se encogió de hombros. –Métanse con uno de nosotros, ¿cierto? Tenemos que permanecer juntos.

–Así es, tenemos que permanecer juntos–, dijo James. –Eres un buen hombre, Remus.

Remus sonrió. –Sí, un buen hombre que se lanzó él mismo a detención por una semana.

–¿Pueden creer a Snape?– Sirius explotó. –¿Quién se cree que es?

–Más al punto, ¿donde aprendió todos esos maleficios?– James preguntó, frotándose el hombro. –¡Eso era abusivo!

–He oído que sabe un montón de maldiciones–, dijo Remus.

–¿De dónde sacaste ese chisme?– Sirius le preguntó.

–Escuché a algunos estudiantes de último año de Slytherin hablando de ello–, dijo Remus. –Ellos estaban diciendo que él sabía más maldiciones, hechizos, y maleficios que ellos. Al parecer, le gustan mucho las Artes Oscuras.

–Sabía que había algo que no me gustaba de él–, dijo James, su voz dura de nuevo. –No tengo paciencia para la gente así.– Lanzó una mirada en dirección de Sirius. –Sin ofender a tu familia.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –No, ellos merecen ser ofendidos. Ellos no son mejores que Snape. Y esto sólo sirve para apoyar mi punto que debe de calmarse un poco.– Frunció el ceño. –En caso de que no lo hayan notado, no soy un fanático de las Artes Oscuras.

–Yo tampoco–, dijo James, su expresión propia oscura. –Ni de cualquier persona que las practica.

–Yo estoy con ustedes–, dijo Remus. –Por lo tanto, ¿estamos unidos contra Quejicus?

Sirius sonrió. –Unidos en la batalla, unidos en detención.

James se echó a reír. –Bueno, eso puede haber sido una mala idea. ¿Quién va a ver a Quejicus mientras estamos todos en detención?

–Nosotros–, dijo Remus oscuro. –Él va a estar allí con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

–Bueno, eso pone un freno a mi semana–, dijo Sirius. –Y ustedes saben que va a encontrar una manera de hacer que todo esto sea culpa nuestra, en su retorcida mente.

–Vamos a tener que hacerlo cambiar de opinión–, sonrió James. –Si él va a culparnos de algo, yo quiero que él sea el que esté doliendo por haber sido hechizado.

–Oh, señor Potter, ¿está sugiriendo que aprendamos algunos hechizos nuevos?– Sirius preguntó, sus ojos iluminándose.

–Tal vez,– se rió James.

–Eso podría ser difícil mientras estemos en detención–, dijo Remus.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer mientras todos estén detenidos?– Peter preguntó.

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí y pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

–Deja de ser tan egoísta, Pettigrew,– se rió Sirius. –Tú eres la razón por la que estamos todos en detención. Además, podrás hacer tu tarea mucho antes que nosotros.

Peter sonrió. –Será difícil, sin ustedes allí para ayudarme.

-Wow, realmente sabes cómo hacernos sentir apreciados,– se rió James. –Tú puedes comenzar a aprender algunos conjuros nuevos, entonces. De esta forma nos puedes enseñar cuando estamos fuera de la cámara de tortura de McGonagall.

–Nuestro propio infierno–, se rió Sirius.

–Saben, si no íbamos tarde antes, ahora vamos muy tarde–, dijo James, mirando su reloj.

–Eh, vamos a llegar tarde una vez–, dijo Remus.

Los otros tres chicos se dirigió a él en estado de shock. ¿Remus estaba abogando por llegar tarde?

–¿Um, Remus? ¿Te sientes bien?– James preguntó tentativamente.

–Nunca me había sentido mejor–, dijo Remus alegremente.


	8. NOTA: FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA

**NOTA:**

**ESTA HISTORIA LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PODRÁ SER CONTINUADA EN SU VERSIÓN ORIGINAL. LA AUTORA DECIDIÓ QUE NECESITABA SER ACTUALIZADA DE ACUERDO A 'LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE' Y POR LO TANTO BORRÓ LA OTRA HISTORIA. POR AHORA ESTÁ EN EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE LA VERSIÓN ACTUALIZADA Y YO IRÉ ACTUALIZANDO EN ESPAÑOL CUANDO ELLA LO HAGA. **

**UNA DISCULPA, PUEDEN LEER LA NUEVA VERSIÓN EN MI PERFIL Y COMENTAR. LES ASEGURO QUE SERÁ UNA GRAN HISTORIA, Y SOLO DEBEMOS SER PACIENTES.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**


End file.
